


Chasing the Rapture

by thejokeristhethief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Warnings in Summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various smut ficlets from my Smonday collection on tumblr. Warnings posted in each chapter summary.<br/>If there is anything you'd like to see, please drop a prompt in my tumblr inbox: thejokeristhethief.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing Smart Ass and His Sidekick Sasshole - Wash/York/North

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: A cocky comment from North has his partners putting his claims to the test. Revenge tastes so very sweet sometimes.
> 
> Warnings: Bondage, teasing, oral sex, anal sex, bottom North.

“That’s a good look.” Wash’s voice purrs into his ear from behind. North tilts his head towards the sound, unable to do more than that, limbs bound to the bed frame by a couple lengths of silk rope. Not that he can see the man in question anyway, not with the blindfold resting snugly over his eyes. A hand trails down his back, sliding over his hip before dipping between him and the bed to tease his inner thigh. The moan he releases is muffled by the ballgag York unceremoniously presented to him when his lovers ambushed him upon entering the room.

“Agreed Wash.” York’s slightly larger hand squeezes his ass. The man’s five o’clock shadow scrapes along his shoulder blade as he leaves a path of wet skin and bruises leading to North’s clavicle. Wash’s tongue traces the shell of his ear with a pleased hum as York continues to talk. “And he claims he doesn’t look good in silk. I beg to differ. Although the lack of actual clothes probably helps accent these silk accessories. The bare skin really makes the outfit, don’t you think?”

“Oh most definitely.” His hips snap forward as Wash’s callused hand closes around his shaft loosely, pumping him with a barely there grip. York’s fingers dance across his ass, drawing spirals and designs on his cheeks before sliding along his cleft to stroke across his entrance a few times. When he attempts to press up into the torturous finger, York pulls it away, moving downwards to press against his perineum briefly before ghosting over his sack. North let out a frustrated sob when Wash adds a twist to his tugs.

“How much more do you think he can take, Wash?” York’s voice sounds delighted at the desperate sounds leaking out from around the gag. His finger returns to North’s hole, pressing in slightly, so half a finger is stroking his sensitive walls, stretching him open.

“I’m not sure, York. Better put his stamina to the test. After all, wasn’t he the one bragging about being able to run the farthest and stay still the longest? I imagine that, since he’s got so much more of that than us, he should be able to take a little more.” Wash’s voice is full of his normal sass and sarcasm but there is a slight edge to it, suggesting his youngest lover might be mildly annoyed with him. North blinks against the blindfold as realization dawns on him: This is revenge. He hadn’t thought that his ribbing comments from the group training session this morning had bothered either of them that much, but it seem he was wrong. The finger inside of him sinks deeper slowly before moving out again, York setting an excruciating pace as he stretches him open. Wash kisses along his jaw to the corner of his mouth and North silently curses the gag for the fact that he can’t steal a proper kiss. The thumb of Wash’s free hand comes up to wipe the drool from his chin carefully. “He’s so pretty when his mouth is stretched wide and occupied with something other than uttering snide comments, don’t you think York?”

“Mmm, I definitely agree. Although I think it’d look better around you.” A second finger is added to the agonizingly slow process York is using to prepare him. Twisting and scissoring his fingers, the brunette finger-fucks him slowly pressing against his prostate slightly with each pump. Wash reaches up to undo and remove the gag from his mouth. North barely has time to swallow the excess saliva that has built up before Wash is pressing a thumb to the side of his lips, coaxing them apart wide so he can slowly feed North his hard cock. He moans around his younger lover as York adds another finger, receiving an amused chuckle from the second man. “He’s obviously not as good at staying quiet as he was bragging about being.”

“I wonder if he really has the patience to stay as still as he says he can.” Wash offers and North can practically hear the shit-eating grin on his face. He scrapes his teeth gently down the underside of his lover’s prick in retaliation, collecting a moan for his troubles. Hopefully that eases the youngest man’s smugness a little.

“Hmm. Good point, babe.” Warm breath tickles his ear as York breaths out against it. “How long do you think he’ll manage before he has to move with me fucking him? Care to make a wager?”

“Uhh, I’m going to say less than five minutes.” Wash offers, hand sliding through North’s hair before adjusting him so that his head is in a more comfortable position. Once the other blonde is sure that he won’t get a sore neck, he pushes deeper into North’s mouth. His body takes over when the tip brushes against his throat, gag reflex kicking in and convulsing around the intrusion. Wash pulls back slightly when that happens. At the same time, York lines his slicked cock up with North’s stretched hole, slipping in without much trouble. He forces himself to relax, not reacting as the man on top of him presses into him, thrusting shallowly at first before fucking him in earnest. He lasts an embarrassingly short time, swallowing around Wash a few times as York mercilessly targets his prostate, losing the fight for control and pushing back to meet each thrust. When the older of his two lovers reaches around to stroke him, he lets out a shamefully moan, partially muffled by Wash’s shaft, coming all over York’s hand and the blanket beneath him.

He continues to suck Wash off, drinking down the man’s come when he finishes mere moments later with a satisfied moan. York’s pace increases as he loses his rhythm, hips snapping forward brutally as he chases his orgasm, falling off the edge a minute after North and Wash. Pulling out, he collapses next to North, breathing heavily. Wash has already collected himself enough to free one of his hands. Moving slowly, he pulls off the blindfold and unties the rest of his limbs himself before settling back down between his lovers with an exhausted sigh. Wash tucks his face into North’s neck and York’s head rests over his heart  Thoroughly worn out, North succumbs quickly to sleep. However, before it can take him fully, he hears York’s smug murmur. “I think you both need to work on your stamina. Outlasted both of you.”

“Shut up and go to sleep Smart ass.” He replies tiredly. When Wash snorts, he adds a final comment. “You too, Sasshole.”


	2. Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cold - Wash/York/North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: North and Wash get revenge after York takes the public touches and teasing a little too far for a little too long
> 
> Warnings: Sensation play, teasing, sex toys

The alien feeling of something light and airy ghosting down his spine makes York’s back muscles ripple deliciously. Wash catches his chin as he cranes his neck in an attempt to see what it is that North’s teasing him with, directing his eyes forward again with a hum of disapproval. “Hey, none of that. You promised not to peek, York. Don’t make me break out a blindfold.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll be good. I like watching the faces you make.” York responds, pushing himself up on his knees to match Wash’s height and steal a kiss. Wash reciprocates, swallowing the whimper he produces when the mystery item dances across one of his ass cheeks, tickling slightly. He follows willingly when Wash’s hands settle on his hips to tug him forward so he’s straddling the smaller man’s lap, arching forward when their cocks press together teasingly. His freckled lover grins into his mouth, hands sliding down to grip both globes of his ass, prying them apart gently to reveal his entrance to the teasing sensation of North’s newest torture device. Planting a hand on the freckled chest, just above Wash’s pounding heart, York pushes himself back slightly, breaking away from those demanding lips to drop his head into the crease of neck of his restrainer. “Oh god. I need more, North. Don’t tease me so badly. Not now, when I’m already so hard and leaking for you.”

“Turnabout is fair play, York. You’ve been teasing us for the past three days at meals, knowing full well that neither of us would be able to do anything about it for hours. So guess what?” York can feel North’s warm breath huffing on his ear as the taller agent leans in to whisper the last part, making a shudder of desire run through him. “Wash and I have decided that we’re going to get you off without ever actually touching your cock with our hands. That minor contact you had against your cock? That’s about as much as you’re going to get.”

York jerks back, eyes wide, to examine Wash’s face, not willing to risk glancing back at North in fear of punishment. “What! Aww come on guys. That’s taking it a little too far, don’t you think?”

Wash offers him a smirk, a single eyebrow raising in challenge as his eyes sparkle with anticipation. North nips his earlobe before replying. “Maybe next time you’ll remember this night before you start teasing us again. Poor Wash has been complaining about awkward boners almost all week. Even South commented on the increased frequency of your touches. If you aren’t more discrete we’ll all get in trouble.”

Wash takes a nonverbal cue from behind him, tugging York until he’s on all fours with his younger lover sprawled out on the floor underneath him. Fingers get laced through his hair, pulling sharply before forcing his head to the side. A pair of lips attach to the exposed skin of his neck, while at the same moment a hand tweaks his nipple, distracting him from whatever North seems to be doing behind him. Wash’s mouth moves over his neck, sucking deep bruises into his skin. York hopes they’ll last for a few days; he likes knowing that he has something to prove he belongs to his lovers.

Something smooth and soft trails along his inner thigh, incredibly close to his painfully hard erection.  North drags it under his cock, the fabric - York’s determined that it has to be fabric of some sort- brushing against his sack. It travels farther still, sliding smoothly along his perineum before one of North’s large fingers rubs it over his hole, dragging a moan from his lips. That moan quickly turns into a shocked gasp when said finger presses in slightly, fabric still covering it. North pulls back immediately, finger leaving his opening, followed by a quiet apology. “Sorry, York. I did not mean to do that.”

“Mmm, s’ok man. Just a little unexpected.” York responds, already become distracted again as Wash’s hand travels down to trace patterns on his hip. He barely notices North’s hands retreating fully until they are back, bringing something cold and wet with them. The icecube gets dragged up his spine, dipping forward into the hollow of his clavicle, before being dragged up his neck. Wash’s tongue chases the stray drops he can reach, licking the trail of coldness away. North trails it down the other side of his neck before offering it to Wash. York moans at the sight and noise of Wash taking it into his mouth while sucking obscenely on North’s fingers in the process. Another ice cube makes an appearance, trailing down his ribs and dipping down to the crease of his groin, making him shiver in response. North nips over his hip bone before sinking his teeth into the flesh of York’s ass, leaving what York imagines will be an impressive and colourful love bite. He traces it with the ice cube again before moving lower, pressing the frozen block against his entrance. York squirms; the cold lights his sensitive nerve endings on fire, causing him to press forward into Wash. He’s rewarded with a brief and delicious moment of friction again his now aching cock.

There is the familiar sound of the cap of a lube bottle being popped open, all the warning he receives before North plunges a finger knuckle deep into him. The digit immediately finds and presses against York’s prostate, dragging out a strangled cry from him. North strokes his prostate a few times, wiggling his finger around to loosen York up before pulling out and adding another. The fingers scissor and twist, preparing him quickly before being pulled out as suddenly as they were thrust in. Something cold and slightly larger than North’s fingers replaces them, pressing forward slowly until York feels incredibly full and incredibly cold. His arms give out and Wash collects him, adjusting him so that his head is resting on that lovely freckled chest.

North twists the toy a few times before turning it on full blast. York’s toes curl as his body reacts to the different sensations he’s feeling. The frozen vibrator provides a feeling of biting pleasure that has his hips snapping forward, seeking friction. North lifts his rear end up, preventing him from finding any, before slowly moving the toy in and out, adding a twisting motion at the same time. His lover adjusts the angle with each thrust of the toy, until he finds the bundle of nerves that makes his legs shaky and weak. It only takes a couple more nudges against his prostate before York is pushing back to meet North’s efforts. North increases his pace with York’s moans grow louder, signifying that he’s close. Wash tugs on his hair again, other hand rolling and pulling on his nipple. With one final ramming in of the toy, York reaches his orgasm, come spattering over himself and Wash. 

North chuckles, lowering his ass down so that he’s more comfortable before switching off and removing the vibrator. “Well I’d say that was a successful experiment. You didn’t even last long enough to thaw out the vibrator.”

York whines pitifully into Wash’s chest as the man beneath him drags his fingernails lightly along his tanned back. The giggle that escapes Wash’s lips coaxes a tired smile from his lips. “Next time you tease us we’ll take it even slower, York. Don’t make us see how long it takes you to finish without us touching your ass too.”

“Mmm, lesson learned. I’ll stop teasing you guys at the table.” York stifles a yawn, pushing himself away from Wash to roll over and observe the tools that North used. “Hmm a feather duster and a scarf, hey? Where’d you find those?”

“Let’s just say that South won’t be missing the scarf. As for the feather duster, I don’t wanna know where Wash came up with it.” North lowers himself down beside York, leaning over to steal a kiss. “You’ll have to ask him if you want to know.”

“Oh trust me, it’s a long and unpleasant story. The things I’m willing to do for the two of you are astounding.” Wash presses a kiss to his cheek before dropping his head onto York’s shoulder. They lay like that for a brief moment before Wash looks across at North. “I don’t know about you, but I’m still hard as hell. Wanna tie him up and make him watch?”

York snorts. “Sorry babe, I don’t think I’ll stay awake long enough for that. But by all means, enjoy yourselves.”


	3. Wake-up Call - Wash/York/North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: North gets a surprise wake-up call from his lovers.
> 
> Warnings: Begging, dirty talk, rimming, oral sex, anal sex, come eating, bottom North.

The sensation of lips trailing down his spine rouses North from sleep. The sensation is quickly matched by a pair of rough hands caressing his ribs and dragging over his hips, taking his boxers with them and exposing his bottom to the chilly air of the room. He grumbles into the pillow, not 100% on board with where this is going, especially not if it means he has to be awake. However, the grumble quickly turns into a moan when teeth drag over the sensitive skin of his lower back before sinking into the flesh of his left cheek. His reaction receives a pleased laugh, followed by another bite before his tormentor sucks a bruise into his flesh, no doubt leaving a dark, possessive mark and drawing a soft whimper from his lips.

“Ahh, colour me surprised that you managed to get a noise that isn’t grumpy out of him this early, Wash.” York’s cheeky voice is far too loud for the stillness of the morning and North reacts by trying to bury his head under a pillow, only to have it rudely snatched away. Lips press against his ear, huffing warm breath across the side of his face. His lover’s voice drops low and sultry, a suggestive murmur that stirs the slowly building arousal in his stomach. “Although, I really shouldn’t be that shocked; with a mouth like yours, you’d have even the most silent of people begging for more. What do you think, North? Should we have Wash give you a proper wake-up call? Do you want his mouth on your cock? His tongue circling your hole? How about lapping at your balls? Would you like him to suck you off while my fingers are buried in your ass, opening you up, preparing you slowly, until you’re ready for me?”

York’s words worm their way through him, settling in his groin and lending to his body’s excitement. North can feel himself reacting, growing from the half-hard state that he’s always in after waking to fully erect. Those rough textured hands push his boxers down further before gently pulling his cheeks apart exposing his opening to Wash’s warm, attentive tongue. North can’t help the way his hips jerk off the bed, bucking hard up into that wet pressure. His younger lover moves with him, hands coming off his ass to grip his hips and tug him up onto his knees. York strokes his hair, whispering indecipherable, filthy sounding words to him as he bites into the pillow in order to keep quiet. Wash’s talented tongue sweeps across him, circling and licking and teasing, before plunging passed the twitching ring of muscles lining his hole. The slippery heat that presses against his walls when the man pleasuring him twists his tongue is enough to make his legs tremble. The hands on his hips tighten, digging bruises into his pale skin as he squirms, keeping him lifted off the mattress and stopping him from escaping the pleasure being teased out of him. Wash presses his face in deeper, thrusting his tongue in as far as he can before withdrawing slowly, rubbing it along North’s walls as he goes. Once almost completely out, he repeats the action a half dozen times more, plunging in quickly and withdrawing slowly. On the last pass, he pulls away fully before dragging the underside of his tongue across North’s perineum and over his balls. 

North relaxes his jaw, releasing the pillow and raising his head to suck in a deep breath. He’s aware that his face is probably flushed with desire, and judging by how hard he is, the colour of his cheeks could probably put one of Wash’s finest blushes to the test. York wastes no time, trailing kisses along his jaw as soon as his face comes within reach, and once North has stopped heaving for breath, he seals their lips together in a frantic kiss. The brunette matches his pace, meeting his tongue press for press, before swallowing down his moans when Wash takes one of his testicles into his mouth, suckling softly. Using one hand, he pushes his chest off the bed, burying the other in York’s hair to hold him closer. The other man responds in kind, one hand coming up to cup his cheek while the other trails down the newly exposed skin to locate his nipple, pinching it gently between his thumb and finger, rolling it into a stiff peak. Wash tugs sharply once, before releasing his mouthful to lavish attention on the other of North’s balls. The combined actions of his two lovers causes him to whimper in York’s mouth and break the kiss.

“Are you ready for my fingers now, babe?” York asks teasingly, titling his head back so that their gazes meet. He blinks at the burning desire there before releasing a loud and unintentional whine when Wash gives a particularly hard suck on his sack while trailing his fingers along North’s painfully hard shaft. He opens his mouth in an attempt to answer, only to have his words interrupted again by a gasp when the thumb of that torturous hand swipes over the head of his cock, collecting a few beads of precum and smearing it over his frenulum. York chuckles darkly, voice coated with lust. “Use your words, North. I want to hear you say what you need. Tell me how much you want me, how much you need something inside of you. And I’m sure Wash would appreciate you telling him how much you enjoy his mouth and exactly where you want in next.”

“Mmmhm, ohh. Please York. I need… Oh god I want you.” North huffs, fighting to find the words through the haze of pleasure he’s in. York makes a tsking sound of disapproval, signifying that his words aren’t enough. Taking a deep breath to collect himself, he tries again. “York, I need you in me. Your - oh god- your fingers, or your cock, or anything. Please! I just need something inside of me. Just like I - mmm ah - like I need to be inside of Wash’s mouth. Wash can you --”

The freckled blonde interrupts his begging, releasing his balls in favour of licking a warm strip up the underside of his cock. Sometime during his distraction, their youngest lover managed to change positions and worm his way beneath his legs, putting him in the perfect location to swallow down North’s cock. York presses a quick kiss to his lips before shuffling down the bed. “If it’s good enough for Wash then it’s good enough for me. I suppose I better open you up before he works his magic too much and I don’t get to fuck you.”

“Aahhh - Did anyone - mmm - ever tell you that you - oh god - you talk too much, York?” North manages to pant out between the moans that Wash is pulling from his lips as he bobs slowly over his length.

“Haha yeah.” York responds over the sound of the lube cap popping open. A finger teases North’s entrance a second later before pressing in deep. He thrusts it in a few times before pulling out and returning a second later with two. “You tell me that all the time. But our sex life would be awfully boring if I kept my mouth shut, now wouldn’t it?”

“Oh mm god that feels good. Yes, it would.” North manages to get the words out just before Wash presses upwards, pushing him back on York’s fingers while taking down his cock fully and swallowing around it. Pulling back, he does it again, hands finding his hips again for leverage. North’s hips snap forwards when he feels the back of Wash’s throat a second time, partially because of the warm tightness, but also because York chooses that moment to press hard against his prostate. The poor man’s throat convulses as he chokes, pulling away slightly and breathing deeply through his nose. North starts to apologize only to get cut off before he can start when that mouth slides back down his cock without so much as a hesitation. York adds another finger, scissoring and twisting as he pumps them in and out. “Oh - please York. I’m - uh - I’m ready. Oh god Wash, you’re fucking amazing. York. Aahh mmm - York I need you to fuck me.”

“Hmm… OK, since you begged so nicely.” The smirk in York’s voice would make North want to hit him at any other time, but right now he’s too busy focusing on the wet warmth surrounding his cock and the fingers that are slowly sliding out of his hole. He can’t help thrusting his ass backwards in an attempt to chase them even though he knows that what will replace them is even better. Wash’s grip tightens on his hips again, tugging him forward as he gives North’s cock a hard suck. That particular action causes him to thrust forward, giving York time to slick his cock up with lube. Wash hums in approval, pleased at the reaction. His other lover lines himself up, one hand gripping his hip just below the freckled one already there. Thrusting forward in one smooth motion, York bottoms out with a hiss of pleasure. “Oh baby, you feel so fucking tight. So good. God I love you, North.”

North pants for a moment, dropping his head back onto the pillow and balancing his weight on his forearms, before responding. “Ohh I love you too. Both of you. But I’d love you more if you started moving. Holy hell, York. Fuck me hard. Please!”

Wash laughs around his cock and the vibrations travel deliciously through his shaft. The man below him releases his hold on North’s hips, one hand moving down to grip the base of his length and tug softly as his head eases back to suck him off in a more comfortable way, while the other travels down further so to wrap around his own member, both matching the pace York is setting. North shudders and shakes as Wash focuses his attention on the head of his cock, sucking and licking as he strokes the rest of his hard length. When his legs start to get wobbly again York wraps his arms around his waist, holding him up and pounding into him harder.

North keens into the pillow when York adjusts his angle to hit his prostate with each hard, brutal thrust. The brunette spreads himself over North’s back, moaning out praise and nonsense as he chases completion. It only takes a few more powerful thrusts against North’s sweet spot along with a twist of Wash’s tongue and a hard, cheek hollowing suck, for him to finish, spilling hot and hard down the back of his youngest lover’s throat. The awkward angle makes Wash cough in surprise before swallowing it down. North can feel him wiggle his way out from between their legs as York continues to thrust into him with abandon. A moment later the freckled blonde collapses next to him, stealing a kiss before stroking himself to the sight and sound of York slamming into North’s ass with a focus that suggests he’s close. He watches in his blissful afterglow as the man fists himself skillfully, twisting his wrist just so and tugging with the perfect amount of effort and tension, jerking himself to completion moments after York pushes into North one final time, filling him to the brim as he comes hard with a jerk of his hips.

North whimpers at the feeling of overstimulation when York pulls out from him slowly, lowering him to the bed before collapsing beside him. The brunette cuddles into his side carefully, pressing a loving kiss to his shoulder. Wash, on the other hand, rolls off the bed, returning a moment later with some wet wipes. North watches sleepily as York takes one, cleaning himself off and tossing it in the general direction of the garbage. Wash, it seems, has already cleaned himself off and is, instead, focused on cleaning him up. He shivers as one of the cold wipes moves across his skin, removing some of the mess oozing from his opening.

“Hmm… This isn’t going to work.” Wash mutters, the only warning North has before the younger man’s tongue returns to between his cheeks, lapping York’s seed out of him. Pulling away, the man utters a satisfied hum before swiping away the remaining stickiness. “Much better. Do we still have time for a nap?”

“Yep, training doesn’t start for another hour and a half.” York replies through a yawn as North attempts to blink away the bleariness he feels. “Come up here and join the cuddles.”

He drifts off before he can hear their youngest lover’s reply, dimly aware of the warmth settling on his other side and a pair of soft, chapped lips pressing against his cheek.


	4. "Things My Momma Told Me" A List by Agent York - Wash/York/North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> It all starts when North makes an innocent comment about chewing with his mouth open at breakfast. York and Wash take every chance to bug him about it. Thus, “The List” is born.
> 
> Warnings: Biting, begging, oral sex, anal sex, rough sex, sex toys, food play.

The list starts out as a joke; a way to bug North for his parental tendencies. Wash thinks it’s hilarious and points out instances that could be used as lessons. By the end of the week they’ve come up with a list of ten things that line up with childhood lessons that his mother taught him.

* * *

**1\. Don’t Play With Your Food**  
  
“York… Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?” North smirks down at the two men currently entangled on the bed, earning a glare from Wash that quickly morphs into a groan when their brunette lover’s tongue swipes across the sticky mess of melted ice cream spread over his chest. York grins up at him, slurping the puddle out of Wash’s navel noisily in reply, the hand not occupied with dribbling the previously frozen treat over that gorgeously freckled chest nudging his legs apart.  
  
“I’ve been told once or twice, yeah. But this way is a lot more fun for both of us.” York has to raise his voice to be heard over the gasp he drives from Wash when his fingers run teasingly down his shaft and over his balls. A small chunk of ice cream separates itself from the rest of the cone, sliding down to settle in the hollow of his throat. North chuckles in response to York’s blatant invitation, dropping to his knees beside the bed and sucking Wash’s neck clean.

* * *

**2\. Don’t Talk With Your Mouth Full**  
  
“Ow. Jesus, York. Watch the teeth.” The words are accompanied by a sharp tug on his hair. He glances up to meet those piercing blue eyes, drowning in the swirling mixture of desire, frustration, and anger in them. The last mission was particularly difficult and York may have fucked up a little. But it’s not his fault that Wash is out cold in the medbay with a probable concussion. He says as much, mumbling it around North’s cock as the blonde man pushes deeper into his mouth. The resulting vibrations draw out a moan before one of those impossibly large hands cups his cheek. The thumb pressing into the corner of his mouth coaxes his lips open wider and the tip of North’s shaft bumps against the back of his throat; York swallows reflexively. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, love. I can’t understand you.”

* * *

**3\. Spitting is Rude**  
  
“Aww come on York, it doesn’t taste that bad does it?” Wash pouts at him as he grimaces against North’s hand. He wishes that he’d remembered that it was Italian night last night, especially now that he has the overwhelming taste of garlic and something bitter, broccoli maybe, that probably has to do with Wash’s incessant need to comply with North’s demand that they eat a huge side of vegetables with every meal, coating his tongue. It wouldn’t be nearly as bad if it wasn’t so unexpected; Wash’s obsession with fruit usually makes his come taste sweet. The shock of the flavour almost had him spitting it out until North clamped his hand down over his mouth.  
  
“Don’t spit on the floor York. That’s just rude.”

* * *

**4\. Use Your Manners: Please and Thank You Go A Long Way**  
  
“Mmm. Dammit North, stop teasing.” York moans as his taller lover’s fingers circle his entrance lightly, thrusting backwards in an attempt to gain more pressure. North chuckles, free hand pressing him harder into the wall before giving him some of what he wants. A single finger presses into him slowly, the lube covered digit barely stretching him as he struggles to maneuver himself into a position that will give him more pleasure. The hand on the small of his back pushes firmly, holding him still as North works him open slowly, adding a second finger and scissoring him open gently. York groans, far too hard and needy to be happy about the lazy pace. “Come on, North. Just fuck me already. I want you inside of me right now!”  
  
“I wanna hear you beg, York.” The taller man adds another finger, searching for his prostate and smirking into the back of his neck when he finds it and York arches into him with a loud moan. Those fingers stroke the same place several times, adjusting the force and angle until he’s practically sobbing with need. “That’s right York, beg for me. Use your manners like a good boy. Say please.”

* * *

**5\. Share Your Toys**  
  
“Holy shit York, are these what I think they are?” Wash holds up the pair of silky vibrating underwear that he had hastily shoved under the bed when his lovers knocked on the door half an hour ago. He can feel a violent blush start to creep across his face as his younger lover makes a incredulous noise of disbelief. “Do you actually wear these? When do you wear these? Oh god, please don’t tell me you wear these under your armor. Do you wear them in briefings?”  
  
North snorts, reaching over and carefully tugging the fabric toy away from Wash’s grasp. “I think you should put them on right now, love. Model them for us. And while you’re at it, you should bring out the rest of your toys. I’m disappointed that you haven’t been sharing with us. Sharing is caring, York. Next time share your toys.”

* * *

**6\. Respect Your Elders**  
  
“What did you just say to me?” North pants in his ear, pinning him to the mat in a move that York is positive he can get out of without breaking a sweat. The larger man adjusts his grip subtly, pressing their hips together. He can feel his lover’s impressive length growing harder through their workout shorts. Hand to hand against North without armor is one of his favourite activities. Wriggling his leg out of the hold, he wraps it around the blonde man’s thigh, flipping them effortlessly.  
  
“I said: We have to work on your stamina, North. Your old age is keeping you down.” Pressing close, York steals a quick kiss, sliding so that he’s straddling North’s crotch and pressing his own hard member against North’s through their clothing. “Pretty soon you aren’t even going to be able to top me.”  
  
The man beneath him bucks hard, twisting and taking him by surprise, launching him to the side far enough that he misses the mat, cracking his head on the floor. North is there instantly, cursing and apologizing. Warm hands pull him into sitting position before checking for blood. York shakes him off, ears ringing slightly, before offering him a shrug and a reassuring smile. His lover raises his eyebrows briefly before frowning. “That’s what you get for calling me old. Respect your elders York; one day one might kick your ass.”

* * *

**7\. If You Want to Keep it, Put It Away.**  
  
York sighs contently as he turns off the water and steps out of the shower. He drip dries for a moment as he collects his shampoo and body wash, before reaching for his towel. His hand comes up empty and he glances around the stall before groaning. He left the damn thing on the bench next the pile of clothes he shed in the locker room. Shaking off as much excess water as he can, he pads his way to the locker room in the nude, heading directly for his locker. A cursory look informs him that someone has tidied up since he entered the shower, probably Wash because his youngest lover was in here when he started. Entering the combination to his locker, York tugs the door open, dumping his shower stuff onto the rack Wash set up for him last week after North complained about never being able to find the lube. A thorough examination of said locker reveals a lack of a towel. Also missing are any and all articles of clothing. Cursing loudly, York slams the locker door shut. He quickly checks his lovers’ lockers for anything wearable before resigning himself to a long, naked, and wet trek back to his room.  
  
Halfway down the hallway he has to duck into a storage closet to avoid Carolina and Maine. Slamming the door shut, he heaves a sigh of relief, only to receive a glare from a disgruntled South. Connie’s head is buried in her shoulder, legs wrapped around her waist. “Sorry ladies. I’ll uhh, just… be going now.”  
  
“That’s right, York. Take your tiny dick and get out.” South snarks at him as Connie giggles into her neck.  
  
York lets out an indignant squawk. “My dick is not small.”  
  
South cuts off any chance of him continuing by slamming the door in his face.  
  
A snort of laughter comes from behind him and whirls around to find Wash and North standing in the hallway. The shorter of the two leans against the wall with a smirk on his face, eyes raking over his body slowly. His other lover stalks towards him, backing him into the door he just exited from. Bowing his head, his tongue darts out to gather a stray drop of water off his chest, following the trail it left up his neck, before sucking a dark bruise onto the skin below his jaw. York can feel his knees go weak and he wraps his arms around North’s torso, gripping the back of his lover’s shirt to stay upright. North’s lips come away from his neck with a satisfying squelch before brushing against his ears. “Wash cleaned up your mess in the locker room. I guess Next time you want to keep something the belongs to you, you’ll put it away. Otherwise it might go missing again.”

* * *

**8\. Inside Voice**  
  
“Oh god, Wash. You feel so fucking good. So tight.” York’s aware he’s being louder than he should be with North sleeping next to them, but he can’t control his volume when he’s buried deep in their youngest lover’s ass and Wash is riding him hard and fast like he is. Wash adds his own moans to the mix when he grips the smaller man’s hips tightly and thrusts up into him hard, changing the pace to something even more brutal. Their breaths come out in huffs and pants as York closes his hand around the other man’s cock, allowing his upward thrusts to set the pace of his hand, stroking as Wash comes apart above him, finishing with a loud cry and spurting hot across York’s hand and his own chest. It doesn’t take him long to follow his lover into completion, just a couple more stuttering thrusts before he’s coming hard as well, cradling his spent lover as he tries to muffle his moan.  
  
Seconds after he finishes a pillow smacks into their heads, knocking them together painfully. North’s grumble echoes over their cries of pain. “Some people on this ship are trying to sleep. Next time use your damn inside voices.”

* * *

**9\. Treat Others the Way You Wish to Be Treated**  
  
“Ouch. What the fuck? Did you just bite me? That hurt North.” York reaches back to rub at the tender flesh of his left shoulder. His hand comes away wet. “Jesus Christ. You drew blood! Why did you bite me so damn hard?”  
  
“Turnabout’s fair play. Have you seen the marks you left on Wash yesterday?” There is definitely anger tinging North’s voice and York can feel guilt and worry settling in. Things got a little bit rough with their youngest lover yesterday after a few beers. It started out as wrestling and playful insults that turned into an actual fist fight and an unpleasant mincing of words, and then before York could really register what was happening he had Wash slammed up against the wall and was angrily tearing his clothes off. His smaller lover held his own quite well at first, leaving a few bruises on York’s neck and a distinct hand print on his left side. From the haze of his memory, though, he can remember the furrows he scratched into that freckled back as Wash held onto him, legs wrapped around his waist as he was fucked brutally against the wall. He remembers the taste of copper coating his mouth as he bites into the tempting freckled skin covering his younger lover’s clavicle. He’s sure that wasn’t the first or last time his teeth drew blood last night. North interrupts him with another sharp nip and a hard thrust. “If you don’t want to be bitten that hard, then don’t do it yourself. Treat people like you want to be treated, York. Isn’t that the Golden Rule?”  
  
His reply is cut off when North thrust into him again, slamming against his prostate and driving a moan between his lips.

* * *

**10\. Wipe Your Face After Eating**  
  
The grip on his hair loosens as Wash slumps back against the pillows, curling into North’s side. York swallows before offering the two of them a tired, self-satisfied smile. North snorts, reaching down to tug him up closer. His thumb swipes at the corner of York’s mouth and is quickly followed by a sound of disapproval. He watches, eyes riveted on the leftover smear of Wash’s come coating his older lover’s digit as the man pops it his mouth, sucking it clean. “Such a messy eater, York. If you aren’t going to get it all in there, at least make sure you wipe your face when you finish eating.”

* * *

**11\. If You Love Someone, Tell Them Often**  
  
York shifts slightly as his head rises with North’s chest, the older man yawning beneath him. Wash’s face is tucked into North’s neck and he’s snoring lightly. The man beneath him presses a kiss to the top of their younger lover’s head, hand rubbing down his back soothingly. Turning he does the same to York, unaware that he’s awake and has been watching through slitted eyes. He lets his eyes fall closed completely, drifting as he listens to the steady heartbeat below his ear and the gentle whoosh of breath. He’s so close to sleep that he almost misses North’s whispered confession. “I love you both. So much that it scares me. I’m terrified of losing you. And I’m afraid that I won’t have time to tell you that I love you before you go if that happens. That you won’t know how much I love you.”  
  
He contemplates ignoring that statement; it wasn’t meant for his ears and he doesn’t want to embarrass North. But he can’t just let it go. Can’t just lay here and let his lover believe that his fears are valid. “Don’t you know, North, that if you love someone you should tell them often.”  
  
The man underneath his starts, sucking in a shocked breath before trying to play it off. “York? What are you still doing awake?”  
  
“Hush North. Don’t pretend I didn’t hear you.” York squeezes him with the arm he already had wrapped around him. “I love you. Wash loves you. And we both know that you love us. A lot. So don’t worry about that. But feel free to tell us as often as you want. Just in case.”  
  
“OK, York.” North sighs into his hair and York can feel the smile chasing it as the other man relaxes beneath him. “In that case, I love you.”


	5. Barking Mad - Wash/York/North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Wash has a near miss and North reacts rather poorly. With their equipment fried and extraction not due for another hour Wash finds himself on the receiving end some intense emotions that manifest in a hot and heavy sexual encounter. York is just there to help.
> 
> Warnings: Rough sex, Outdoor Sex, Oral Sex, Anal fingering

“Whoa North, calm down.” Wash holds his hands out, palms forward, in a placating gesture as the taller of his two lovers stalks toward him, gait stiff and angry. When the action does nothing to stop the other man’s advances he stumbles back a few steps; a weak attempt at staying out of reaching distance, really, but he does it anyway. A pleading glance towards York turns out to be fruitless as the other man is stripping his armour off with a strange efficiency that suggests a motive other than escaping this planet’s abysmal heat. They’ve been helmetless since the EMP fried most of the tech in their suits, leaving only the backup power supplies functioning. No helmet means no climate control, and the support cells only have enough juice to allow for movement anyway. Wash’s attention snaps away from his undressing lover when North’s hand closes around his wrist, followed swiftly by the other grasping his chest plate and yanking him forward into a brutal kiss.

“You - could - have - died.” Each word is punctuated by a press of lips and and a clasp of his chest piece being undone. The final word of that sentence is emphasized by the clang of his armour hitting the ground and glancing off a rock. North carelessly kicks it aside, freeing the additional fastenings that hold the backplate in place and letting that drop to the ground as well. Normally Wash would be worried about scuffs and dents, but after getting ran over and then the EMP blowing their equipment all to hell, he’s pretty sure it’s gonna need a new coat of paint anyway. His blonde lover runs his extremely large hands over Wash’s chest and ribs, closely examining the body suit for tears or punctures. When finds none, both the armour stripping and the talking continuing. “God dammit Wash. What the hell is with you and cars? Stop going near them unless you have a death wish. I’m old, my heart can’t take that kind of stress.”

“Bullshit North, you’re not that old.” York corrects him, approaching them from the right and leaving his own armour in a nice pile. His hands find the latches on Wash’s leg guards, and he drops to his knees to make short work of them. “Only a few years older than me, remember? But I agree, Wash. Stay away from cars unless you want us to have to strip you down and check you for injuries like this after every fight.”

A tingle of anticipation travels down his back, lighting up each vertebrae when York’s words combine with North’s frustrated growl. A tug on the left pauldron of his armour explains the issue and York, having finished ridding Washes lower half of the heavy plating, pushes to his feet, slapping those impossibly large hands away. “You look after your own armour, North. I’ll finish with him and then help.”

Wash sighs before letting York finish undressing him wincing as the brunette treats his armour just as carelessly and North did. “Aww come on, guys. I have to wear that still, you know? And honestly, the car thing wasn’t my fault. It wasn’t even running. I should have been perfectly safe.”

North drops his gloves in a pile carefully, ignoring the purposely loud clang that York makes by yanking the right pauldron off his shoulder and dropping it into the pile. Wash groans in annoyance and then again with desire when York’s hands brush along the fabric of his undersuit to remove his final vestige of armour. Turning to North, his brunette lover helps the third man shed his suit quickly, until all that is separating the three of them from skin on skin contact is a minute space and the thin Kevlar and neoprene undersuits. North’s hands resume their inspection and after a few satisfying minutes in which he finds nothing, Wash speaks up again. “See, all good. No injuries. I’m fine. I bet I don’t even have any bruises.”  
  
It’s the wrong thing to say, apparently, because before he can blink he’s being slammed up against a tree. York’s fingers drag down his spine, clawing at the pressure seal of his suit until it parts and the scrambling fingers find a grip on the newly exposed edges, pulling the fabric down and away from his body. Cooperating as well as he can with North devouring his mouth, Wash steps out of one leg when York works it down that far, groaning around the tongue the blonde man shoves into his mouth when his other lover trails his fingers over Wash’s thighs. “I suppose we’ll just have to check you all over for bruises then. And maybe cause a few of our own. Because the only mark on your skin should be the ones that we put there. Isn’t that right, North?”

“Yes. You belong to me, Wash. You belong to us. Nobody else has the right to leave bruises or scratches or scrapes on you. I don’t like it.” The possessive growl in North’s voice shoots straight to his cock and suddenly Wash is feeling harder than he has in the last week. York takes him in his mouth as the taller of his lover’s sheds his own under-armour. Moaning, Wash pushes himself away from the tree and, coincidentally, deeper into York’s mouth with his palms, acutely aware of the potential for scratches that the bark has. However, once North is finished undressing, he finds himself slammed back into the tree with a bruising force as the blonde man’s lips find his own again and proceed to draw all the oxygen from his lungs. York follows him back, slurping his cock down greedily for a few seconds before pulling off to coat his fingers in saliva. Once he’s satisfied that they are well covered, Wash grabs a handful of that brown hair and guides his lover’s mouth back over him. York takes the hint, returning to his previous task even as he works the younger man’s hole open quickly, prepping him for North and the thorough pounding he’s going to receive.

The sharp thrust into York’s mouth in reaction to North biting down on his neck while the brunette teasingly presses two of his fingers against his prostate catches them both by surprise, sending the locksmith into a round of gagging and coughing and serving as an unintentional warning against more teasing. In retaliation a third finger presses in, stretching, twisting and brushing lightly against that lovely little bundle of nerves in a way that drives Wash over the edge. His release shoots fast and hot down York’s throat as his lover moves away to accommodate him. Pulling off, the brunette settles back, giving his fingers a few more thrusts before nodding up to North. “He’s ready now. Think you can get him to come again?”

“Hmmm, probably. But either way, it’s my turn.” A dark chuckle follows North’s words as his hands travel down to grip Wash by the thighs, hoisting him up against the tree. “Isn’t that right, love?”

Wash hums into North’s neck, energy flagging slightly. That doesn’t stop him from wrapping his legs around the taller man’s waist when he’s pulled down onto the other’s cock. His hands find their way to North’s shoulders when his lover sets a brutal pace, pounding into him hard, heedless of the fact that the bark is biting into those large callused palms of his and therefore must be scraping across the skin of Wash’s back. York groans from beside them, earning his attention for a moment. The sight that greets him has his shaft fully hard again: The brunette has his left hand firmly wrapped around his own leaking member and has two fingers of his right buried knuckle deep in his own ass. Moaning, Wash reaches up to turn North’s head that way. The angle of the thrusts change suddenly as the man fucking him releases a quiet groan before sounding his appreciating. “Fuck York, Wash… You are both so - ngg - so fucking - oh - hot. And from the looks of - mmm god - things incredibly tight.”

“Fucking hell, North.” Wash groans in frustration when the adjustments cause his lover’s cock to just barely brush against his already teased and abused prostate. He receives a playfully inquisitive hum in reply. “You smug bastard. Just fuck me hard already. Stop playing.”

Much to his relief, North stops teasing, returning to the previously brutal pace of before, only this time hitting his spot every second or third time. Between the exhaustion of his previous orgasm and the brutal but overwhelmingly pleasurable sensation of being plowed against the tree has Wash blissing out as he comes hard for a second time. He’s certain that he blacks out for a moment or two because when he regains his focus North is slamming deep into him with a loud curse as he finishes. York’s cry follows quickly after and Wash can hear the wet squelch of fingers being removed as North pulls out and  lowers him to the ground gently. A moment later a second set of arms surrounds him and York’s pressing a loving kiss to his throat.

“I love you Wash.” North’s voice is gravelly and hoarse as he murmurs that. “Please don’t make me worry like this again. As pleasant as it turned out this time, I’m not sure what I’d do if you were actually hurt.”

“Love you too North.” Wash mumbles back, exhausted and half asleep as he cuddles into York’s embrace. “I’ll try not to worry you again.”

“Good boy.” York hums before releasing Wash in favour of cleaning off his chest and stomach with a handful of leaves. North follows his example and cleans himself and Wash up after propping their worn out lover against the tree. York grins. “As much as I like looking at the two of you naked, we should probably get dressed before Niner sees us and gets out the hose.”

“I’m too tired. I’ll just sleep while you dress me, OK?” Wash lets out a quiet chuckle as he replies. He drifts off before he can hear the answer, knowing that regardless of what they say, he’ll be dressed by the time their ride gets there.


	6. Hello, Operator? I Think I Need an Ambulance, Because My Heart Just Skipped A Beat - North/York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> North’s been away on a recon mission with South for far too long, and York has had enough of being alone with his hand.
> 
> Warnings: Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Masturbation, Improper Use of Emergency Comm Channels, Slight Exhibitionism, Sexting.

If North is being honest, and he usually is, especially with himself, this is probably the worst attempt at flirting he's ever witnessed. Although, he supposes York would probably define it as seduction. But for someone that claims to be a super smooth "love doctor", the infiltration specialist sexts like a straight white boy. He appreciates the efforts. Really, he does. But honestly, there are only so many text comm messages of ‘ _What are you wearing? Because I'm not wearing anything._ ’ quickly succeeded by a dick picture that one guy can stand. Especially when one is on a stealth recon mission with one's sister. Sometimes he wishes his lover would take a page out of Wash's book and keep radio silence during missions. Of course the rookie’s only been with the project for a few weeks and the poor kid, when North says kid he means it - the newest Agent looks like he's barely out of basic - is probably terrified of messing up. Not that North can blame him, he'd be afraid too if his first attempt on the comm gave away their position and got him reamed out for a solid twenty minutes by Carolina. But that's completely off point. The point is that York really needs to stop messaging him.

However, their equivalent of phone sex needs to happen more often. Because York may fail in text but his ability to talk North into a state of arousal in 2.5 seconds is incredible. Even if he is using North's emergency frequency to do so. So when the line buzzes with York’s unique and extremely annoying custom tone he answers with a secret grin. “What do you need, York?”

"Aww, come on babe. Don't you miss me? I know I miss you. And so does my ass. It's been achingly empty since you left." His lover's words are punctuated by an almost obscene moan. One that goes straight to North's groin, making his codpiece uncomfortably tight.

"York, this is an emergency channel. What do you think you're doing?"

"Phone sex?" The brunette snorts, answering like it is the most obvious thing in the world. “The way I see it is like this: you have 8 more hours until extraction, you’ve already completed the objective, and there is a good chance that South is sleeping. So I’m just keeping you from being bored. Besides, this is the emergency channel, right? Isn’t there something in the emergency handbook about blue balls?”

It’s his turn to snort this time. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but you love me.” The brunette agrees wholeheartedly before gasping into the headset. North’s eyes widen under his helmet. He’s incredibly familiar with those noises; most of the time it’s him dragging them out of York, after all. A soft moan echoes over the radio and he is suddenly very aware of just how constricting and hot his armour can be. After glancing across the LZ to make sure South is still sleeping, North reaches down to unhook his codpiece, palming himself through his undersuit. York’s next words are more like a plea, whimpered as they are. “Please North, help me out. My own hands can only do so much. Talk to me. Tell me what to do. It’s hotter that way.”

“Hmm, OK. But if we’re going to do this then you are only allowed to do what I tell to you to do. Nothing more. If I tell you to touch your toes, you touch your toes. If I tell you to stop, you stop. And you don’t come until I say you can. Understand?” He’s shocked at the loud moan he gets in response to the dark tone. Sometimes he forgets how much York enjoys being dominated. The knowledge that his lover will remain true to his word and follow every order that he provides has a plan developing in North’s head. “Stop what you are currently doing, lie on your back, and put your hands on your chest.”

“OK.” He can hear York shuffling around for a minute before his voice comes back on the channel. “OK, I’m in position. What now?”

“Tell me what sort of supplies I have to work with. What are you wearing? Do you have any toys out? Paint me a picture with your words, York.” North keeps his voice low and demanding as he passes his instructions on.

“I’m currently laying on my bed naked. A bottle of lube and the green vibrator, the big one, are beside me.” His lover describes the situation adequately, but in not nearly enough detail for North to get a lasting mental image. He prods York on with a few prompting questions.

“Tell me how your cock looks, love. Is it fully hard? Have you started leaking yet? Have you been touching it, York?” His voice drops into a low groan, unable to stop himself from gripping his clothed shaft and squeezing as he asks.

“Mmm, it’s so hard for you North. It’s standing proud and strong as it waits for your return. My dick is so excited to hear your voice that it’s leaking precome all over my stomach. I’ve been trying to spread it around but I had to stop when you told me to put my hands on my chest.” York moans just talking about it before trailing off into a petulant whine.

North smirks to himself, fingers running along the pressure seal in his suits groin. Releasing his cock from its cloth prison, he strokes himself languidly. “Such a waste. And I bet it tastes so good, too. Why don’t you use your fingers and try it for me?”

The moan he receives this time is interrupted by the sound of York sucking on his fingers. He offers a moan of his own in return when the other man comes back with a reply from around his digits. “Mmm you were right, babe. It does taste fantastic. It’s really too bad you aren’t here right now.”

“Ah, such a shame. But I’m making a list of all the things we’re going to do when I get back. I might even let you fuck me. But only if you’re a good boy and do what I say.” North lets a teasing note enter his voice when he mentions rewarding York. The truth is, it’s as much a reward for himself as it is for his lover. He hasn’t bottomed in a long time and he misses the feeling of being completely filled. His cock twinges at the thought so he gives it another quick pump. “Take your fingers out of your mouth and start prepping your ass for the toy.”

“Mmm, oh god I thought you’d never ask.” The reply comes with a sharp gasp and a low moan, and North can almost see the way his lover presses a finger into himself. When York’s this desperate and horny he wastes absolutely no time on teasing himself. Picking up the pace with his hand, North squeezes with every upstroke, pleasuring himself expertly. He moans when he hears his lover’s breath catch as the second finger is added. There’s a moment of silence before York’s voice comes over the line again. “OK, I’m ready.”

“Slick the vibrator up and put it in. I want you to turn it on high and fuck yourself with it like I’d be fucking you if I were there right now. Hard and fast, York. No slacking. I want to hear it. Make yourself moan like the slut you are.” There is a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the channel and for a moment North worries that he may have gotten too caught up and took it further than he should. But then York is moaning and he can hear the vibrator’s varying volume as it travels in and out of his lover’s ass, the humming blending in with the moans and whines. He knows it won’t take long for York to come from that, not with how long they’ve been apart. That in mind, he allows himself to get lost in the feeling of his own hand and the delicious sound his partner is making.

York’s timing is impressive. A moment before North recognizes the signs that he’s near the edge, the other man starts begging. “Oh god, North. Please, can I come now? I need to. Please, babe. Just let me come.”

He’d love to drag this out, make York beg some more, but he’s seconds away from finishing himself so he delivers his affirmation. “Mmm, you’ve been such a good boy, York. Come for me now.”

The sound of York sobbing out his name, reaching his orgasm dick untouched, has North spilling over his hand with a soft groan. Nothing but the sound of harsh panting fills the line for a moment before York catches his breath and breaks the almost silence. “Holy shit, that was awesome. We need to do this more often.”

“That’s what you say every time, York.” North snorts again, wiping his hand on a patch of grass. “Get cleaned up and get some rest. You’re going to need all the energy you can get when I come home in a few hours.”

“And that’s what you say every time, North.” York throws his words back at him, tired satisfaction in his voice. “Love you, see you soon.”

“Goodnight, York. Love you too.”


	7. Home Sweet Home - North/York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> North returns from his mission, and York has got some promises to collect on.   
> Set after Chapter 6.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Bottom North, Anal Sex

They have a... York hesitates to call it a tradition, because they haven't been together long enough for it to be classified as that. So maybe he'll go with habit. Yeah that sounds better. So they have this habit of sleeping in the other's bunk when one of them is away on a mission. North says it's like an added incentive to get home safe, knowing that there is a warm body waiting to welcome him. Also the promise of a good fuck to help them wind down after the stress of an assignment, successful or not, but that isn't nearly as romantic of a thought. Anyway, regardless of the reasons behind it, it's a behaviour that has become expected and one that York fully intends to never grow out of. Even if North's bunk is incredibly uncomfortable. Really, his lover needs to invest in a feather bed or something because the only hard thing York likes in bed is dick. And if he wasn't a) positive he was going to get some within the next 4 hours, and b) reasonably certain North would be disappointed and worried about his absence, he would be in his own non-regulation pillow-topped bed. 

As it is, York is lying awake on his lover’s unreasonably firm military grade mattress anticipating the sniper's imminent return and the promises he was offered hours previous during a comm session that would most certainly be classified as misuse of military equipment had they been overheard. North promised him a good fuck and York is going to hold him to his word. Also the mattress. Because he was promised his lover’s ass and it isn’t often he gets to top. Not that he would ever complain about that; sex with North is always amazing whether he’s being pounded into the floor or lovingly laid out on the bed. York is pretty certain that they haven’t yet found a way that he doesn’t like being screwed by the sniper. There is just something about the blonde that pushes his buttons.

He’s rudely startled out of his pleasant thoughts by the bright white of the ceiling lights that have been set to automatically turn on when the door opens. Blinking as his eyes adjust to the harsh lighting, York squints over at the tall shape of his lover entering from the hallway. North is in nothing but a pair of baggy workout shorts that rest low on his hips, and a fluffy white towel slung carelessly around his shoulders. Even from the distance he can see the water droplets still clinging to the definition of his lover’s abs making his mouth dry. North chuckles, a warm sound that he’s pretty sure would set people at ease in any situation. Those ice blue eyes rake over him deliberately, taking in his naked form and the way he’s expertly draped himself so that his hard cock would be visible the moment anyone entered the room. “You couldn’t wait the few hours for me to get back before starting? Tsk tsk. No patience, York.”

Pushing himself onto his elbows, York tracks the larger man’s movements towards him, grinning when the shorts and towel get carelessly left behind in North’s haste to reach him. He’s almost shocked by how quickly his lover is straddling him, one hand pressed into the bed just above his shoulder while the other cups the side of his face, pulling him up and into a desperate kiss that shows just how much he’s been missed and needed. Pressing up into the chiselled body above him, York wraps his left leg around one of North’s thighs, using the leverage it offers to brush their shafts together. North ruts against him carefully, keeping them lined up, and together; they gasp at the sensation of their pricks moving against each other. He can feel the precome from both of them dripping onto his stomach at the sweet press and drag happening. Breaking the kiss, York lets his head thump back into the pillows. “Mmm god. I missed you. Good mission?”

“It was successful, if that’s what you’re asking.” North’s voice doesn’t even tremble as he responds, letting go of York’s face in order to close a hand around both of them, thrusting into it and forcing York to as well with the strength of the motion. One of those rare smirks that York is positive only he gets to see crosses North’s face at the moan he lets out. “The ending was especially nice. I like it when you’re a good boy and do what you’re told.”

“Mmm. Do you now?” He moans at a particularly sinful twist of North’s wrist before deciding that the blonde man is being far too smug about this whole thing. Tightening the leg grip he has his lover in, he presses up off the mattress, twisting his hips hard and flipping them so that he’s now comfortably resting with a leg between North’s thighs. Those blue eyes stare up at him, wide and hungry prompting him to swoop in for a lingering kiss as he gropes for the lube his lover always has stashed in the back corner of his side table. Pulling away with a triumphant grin when he finds it, York offers North a smirk of his own. “If I recall right, you told me my reward for following instructions was your ass. Was I a good enough boy to get my treat?”

“Ah, I think maybe you were.” He meets his lover’s eyes, noting the swirl of excitement there. North spreads his legs wider holding his hand out for the bottle of lube. York hesitates for a moment before knocking his lover’s hand away; as much as he’d love to watch North prep himself, he’s always had a thing for being the one that draws out those noises his partner makes while being stretched after such a long time. North offers him a knowing look before propping himself up with a pillow to watch. “Mm go slow, OK love? It’s been awhile.”

“Don’t worry North. I always take good care of you, don’t I?” His question is followed by the sound of the lube cap popping off. Coating his fingers liberally, York traces from North’s balls, over his perineum, and down to his hole, circling it slowly as he places a soft kiss on his lover’s lips. Pressing the tip of his middle finger in gently, he kisses slowly down the body beneath him, easing in past his first knuckle as he nibbles across North’s collar bone. The second knuckle sees him taking a nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth carefully as he twists the digit, pushing in further. By the time his finger is fully in, his tongue is worshipping the abs he was admiring earlier. Looking up, York watches North’s face in fascination as he pumps his finger slowly. The man’s blonde head his thrown back in pleasure, exposing that long pale neck and prominent adam’s apple. The fluttering eyelids and the way North is gnawing at his bottom lip to keep from moaning is breathtaking and York pauses for a moment to take it in, offering the man a huge smile when his eyes open curiously. “Ready for another finger, babe?”

“Ahh god yes. Yes please.” The words are accompanied with a fervent head nod. York complies, pulling his finger out slowly and returning it with two as he drags his tongue along the V of North’s abs and straight up his cock, delighting at the sharp gasp he receives. One of his lover’s large hands cups the back of his head, pressing him down as he starts to crook and scissor his fingers. Sucking softly, he allows the man to guide his head, working him opened as he does so, adding a third finger just as North pushes his head down so that his nose is buried in the coarse blonde hairs at his base. Swallowing reflexively, York resists the urge to gag, pressing against his lover’s walls until he finds the spot that has North pulling him away by the hair with a curse. “Oh god, York. Holy fuck, I’m ready. If you keep doing that I’m not gonna last long enough to feel you in me.”

Offering the blonde a watery grin, he shuffles up the bed, settling himself between North’s legs. Bending the other man’s knees, he hooks those impossibly long legs over his shoulders. Opening the lube again, he coats himself in what is probably entirely too much. But he’s not about to take any chances with North. Not when this is such a rare opportunity. Lining himself up, he pushes in slowly, bending his lover carefully as he finds a position with good leverage. North moans at the feeling, body relaxing at the slow intrusion. Once York is certain he isn’t going to hurt the man by moving, he starts a slow, hard pace, enjoying the grunts and low moans he earns with every subtle adjustment. It only takes a few shifts before he brushes against North’s bundle of nerves, making the other man push back against him in a desperate attempt to feel it again. “Mmm fuck. Right there York. Do it again. Please. Harder and faster and please.”

York feels a thrill run through him at the fact that he has reduced his strong, stoic, and often silent, lover to almost incoherent begging. Shrugging off North’s legs, he places them over his own, leaning forward and slamming into North hard, setting a new and almost brutal pace. Gripping his lover’s pale hips tight enough to bruise, York pushes into him again and again, searching for and finding his prostate with hard thrusts. North writhes beneath him, sobbing in need until York takes pity on him, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts. He pushes in particularly hard, slamming his shaft up against North’s spot as he tightens his hand slightly, and suddenly the other man is coming hard with a loud sob that sounds suspiciously like York’s name.

The way his lover tenses around him is delicious and it doesn’t take much more than a few thrusts and the trembling aftershocks of North’s intense orgasm has him reaching his own, spilling into his lover with hot bursts. Collapsing forward, York takes a moment to rest on the other man’s heaving chest, drawing comfort in the closeness as they each catch their breath. After a moment, he eases himself out, offering the blonde praises. “Holy hell, North. That was amazing, babe. You did so well too. Didn’t even get tense at all like you did last time. Thank you love. Thank you.”

“Mmm. Welcome.” The sleepy reply that drifts down to him only adds to the grin he’s sure he’ll have for a week. Glancing up he stares at the way his lover’s eyes have closed. Apparently North has decided it’s sleep time. Crawling up the bed, York pulls down the covers, easing the other man under the covers before wiggling in beside him, despite the mess.

“Good night North. Welcome home.”


	8. After the Fall - Wash, North/York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:   
> Wash gets taken down a little too aggressively in a civvies sparring match with York while North offers him pointers. Things get heated and awkward, so he flees to the showers. A quick fix leaves him pondering one question: When did he find time to fall in love with his best friends?  
> Part of chapter 6 and 7 timeline
> 
> Warnings: Masturbation, Fantasizing, Violence

"Oof. Fuck York, do you have to throw me so hard?” Wash groans, pushing himself up from the mat for the third time in a row. He’s forced to throw up a quick guard to deflect the jab the other Freelancer throws at him the moment he regains his footing. North snorts from behind him as he sends York back a few steps with a right cross and a side kick. Following him across the mat, Wash loses himself in a pattern of punches and blocks. It isn’t until their spectator calls out a warning to him that he realizes he’s fallen directly into the brunette’s trap. York catches his foot when he lashes out with another side kick, twisting his leg and sending him sprawling face first on the floor. The fall should have been easy to recover from. Would have been easy, too, if it hadn’t been for the fact that he was bracing for the give on the mat rather than the hard metal of the training room. A sickening crack rings out through the room and something wet sprays across his face.

“Shit.” His sparring partner’s curse is followed by some shuffling and then a pair of hands are rolling him over carefully. His head spins with motion so he squeezes his eyes shut tight; really he could do without the dizziness. The concern in York’s voice is nice though. Definitely something that he could get used to. Especially when the man is so close Wash can feel his breath brushing over his cheek. “Wash, are you alright man? Come on, open your eyes for me. Washington! Stay awake. North, he’s not responding, get the med kit. The Director is going to be so angry that I broke his new Agent.”

He wants to chuckle at that; York’s sense of humor has always been a little off colour and Wash generally appreciates it. But laughing takes energy and the room is spinny and he’s not sure he can work his mouth anyway. So he swallows instead, the taste of pennies sliding against his tongue. Must have bitten his lip. Oh well. After what feels like seconds but could have been hours, for all that he can tell, a light smack to his cheek brings him jolting back into focus. He wasn’t even aware of slipping off, but he must have passed out for a second because when he forces his eyes open North is now leaning over him as well, the white first aid box dropping next to him as the sniper pats his cheeks. “Wash. Come on rookie, wake up. Yeah, that’s right. Open your eyes.”

The light from the ceiling reflects off of North’s blonde hair, ringing his head like a halo. Something that Wash voices in an almost inaudible slur. “‘s like yerr an ‘gel. So perdy.”

“Uhm. Did he just call you a pretty angel, North?” The amusement in York’s voice helps him focus and he groans at both the heaviness of his body and the uncontrolled babble that just left his mouth. “Huh. Rookie might have a crush on you, North.”

“Or his head just bounced off the floor with enough force to concuss an elephant.” The disapproval in North’s voice would have him wincing except that any sort of movement feels impossible at that moment. He’s not sure what the taller blonde’s orientation is but his tone suggests that he probably doesn’t stand a chance. York leans over him a moment later with a smile.

“We’ll if he thinks you’re pretty then he must think I’m a Greek god. After all, everyone knows I’m the hot one on this ship.” The brunette works an arm underneath his back, propping him up. “Up you come, Wash. The floor isn’t made for sleeping on.”

“Careful with him York. He’s probably feeling dizzy and woozy.” North’s hands grip his forearms, pulling him to his feet as York levers him up further. The world spins when he finally gets fully upright, causing him to stumble forward into the taller blonde. His face presses into North’s broad chest and for a moment he allows himself to revel in the warmth and strength he finds there.The other man’s hands slide up his arms, squeezing gently. “Whoa. Hey there. You going to be OK, Wash?”

“Mmm yeah. Yeah I’m good.” Pulling away from North, he staggers back a step, colliding with York instead. The brunette’s hands find his waist, clutching tight to steady him. York peeks over his shoulder, eying him carefully. The scrutiny of his face and the heat radiating from York’s grasp cause a flush to rise to his cheeks and a brief stab of arousal to settle in his stomach.

“You sure? Because I’m sure your angel will carry you to the medbay if you ask him.” North snorts at that, eyes searching Wash’s for any signs of weakness. The concern only makes him feel more embarrassed. He isn’t about to admit to two of the people he admires most, in more ways than one, that he’s not tough enough to handle banging his head a little on the ground. So instead he reluctantly removes himself from York’s hold, willing himself to walk normal.

“Yeah I’ll be fine. A little dizzy right now. But that could just be because apparently I’m in the presence of a god and an angel. A mortal such as I could never retain a clear head in such a situation.” He lets the sarcastic sass take over his tone, hoping it will belay their worry. It seems to work, as North relaxes and York claps him on the shoulder, steering him towards the locker room.

“Glad to hear it, Rookie. We’re definitely done for today though. No point in pushing our luck, right?” Wash’s body definitely agrees with York’s statement; his muscles are aching, his head is pounding, and he’s pretty sure that the close proximity to the objects of a rapidly developing crush is stimulating him in ways he’d much rather they remain unaware of. York continues talking, hand sliding down his back until it’s resting just above his ass. His eyes widen when it starts to dip lower, losing focus on anything coming out of the brunette’s mouth.

North’s discreet cough freezes any movements from York other than their walking. He isn’t sure whether he’s disappointed or relieved when that warm hand drops from his back at an unreadable look from the blonde trailing them closely. They have some sort of silent communication thing going on over his head as the three of them continue forward and Wash is pretty sure that York loses the argument judging from the brief pout that flickers across his face. North sighs before turning his gaze back on him when he stumbles. “Sorry about that Wash. York doesn’t know what personal boundaries are. Now go have a shower. You smell like sweat and York, a combination that isn’t good on anyone.”

“Heh, I suppose the only thing worse than smelling like York is smelling like a sweaty York.” Wash teases, stepping into the locker room and heading straight for his locker. Ignoring York’s indignant yell, Wash collects a clean towel and the stuff he needs for the shower. Heading into the shower room, he chooses the stall furthest away from the door, hanging up his towel and arranging his shampoo and body wash carefully before stripping. Flipping the water on hot, he steps under the spray, relaxing a little bit. From the way his head feels he figures he has a minor concussion. 

Pushing that thought aside, he allows the heat to seep into his sore muscles. Adjusting the shower head provides a slight massage, putting him in such a relaxed state that he barely recognizes where his mind has gone until he starts imagining all of the places North and York’s hands had been on his body. His cock reacts to the thoughts immediately and instead of fighting them down like he usually does, Wash chooses to welcome his fantasies. The phantom feeling of York’s hands holding his hips tightly while North steals his breath with a few fantastic kisses ends up being the tipping point.

Wrapping his hand around his now achingly hard shaft, Wash strokes slowly, leaning his forehead against the tiled wall as he works himself over. Closing his eyes, he imagines his hand being slightly bigger, accompanied with a smiling mouth and a smart tongue that teases the tip of his cock, lapping up the beads of pre-come he sheds and lavishing the head with attention. Using his thumb, Wash mimics the actions of his fantasy York’s tongue, keeping the illusion going. Reaching behind him, he presses a finger against his hole, thinking of how North would want to stretch him out carefully before entering him. Following the instructions his mind supplies him, he rocks back on the finger before thrusting forward into his hand. The rocking motion gets a little dangerous after a few minutes because he’s no longer balancing himself against the tile properly, so after a few hard strokes to his prostate he pulls his finger out, shifting concentration solely to his prick.

Squeezing slowly, he teases himself the way he thinks York and North would tease him. The pace he sets is almost agonizingly slow and he uses varying degrees of pressure, keeping himself on his toes. It doesn’t take long before he’s breaking that pattern though, desperately thrusting into his hand as he chases the orgasm that he’s held just out of reach for the last few weeks. A couple of wrist twists is all it takes and then he’s coming hard against the tile, teeth buried in his forearm to stave off yelling either of their names. 

It isn’t until he’s watching the evidence run down the drain that he starts to analyze his actions. The final conclusion that he comes to, the only conclusion that makes any sense, gets blurted out with a curse. “Fuck. Fuck how did this happen? Fuck me, am I falling in love with them? Holy hell I’m in love with my friends.”


	9. All Tied Up - Wash/York/North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:   
> This time North is going to get what he wants. And what he wants is for York to stop talking and for Wash to stop teasing. What he gets is much better.
> 
> Warnings: Bondage, Toys, Teasing, Begging, Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Hawkheartedlion

York pulls futilely at his bonds, eyes wide as he watches North slick up a very large vibrator. The purple toy looks far too large for the minimal prep that he’s received so he hopes to hell that Wash is getting it first. He says as much but his words get caught behind the ball gag he was offered earlier when his taller lover asserted the rules: no talking, no touching, and no orgasms until the tall blonde has had his. The rules are slightly different for Wash, of course, because North knows just how much their youngest lover’s begging and dirty talk turns him on. York could probably get off to the freckled man’s voice untouched. But that’s besides the point.

The point is that his older lover is holding something far too big for his poorly stretched ass and he’s completely helpless, unable to do or say anything against the size. North must have seen the concern in his eyes because the blonde is giving him a wicked smile, eyes darkening and cloudy with lust as he advances towards the bed. Despite being tied in doggy position, Wash manages to lean over and investigate what is making him so distressed. Upon seeing the toy, it seems the smaller man deems it a challenge; one that he is definitely going to conquer from the looks of it. Being the tease that he is, Wash spreads his legs wider and wiggles his rear in invitation. York moans with anticipation. He’s going to get quite a show tonight and an incredible audio track to go with it, as well.

“Mmm yeah North. If I can take your cock I think I can take that. Are you going to fuck me good with it? I can’t wait to be stretched open and filled up.” The smirk that earns turns York’s insides to jelly. He’s never seen his lover look so dangerously aroused and if he wasn’t one hundred percent certain that North would never do anything to harm either of them, he’d be afraid for Wash’s safety. Despite that certainty, he still attempts to warn the younger blonde with a look. Something that, unfortunately, goes right over the other’s head as Wash’s is too busy taunting their lover. “Aww come on North. I know you want to watch me take that. You want to see my tight hole being fucked open. You need to see it.”

A low rumble, not quite a growl, bounces off the walls and is quickly chased by the sound of skin slapping skin as North brings his hand down on Wash’s ass in a carefully placed spanking. York grins at the yelp that follows before joining in with the moan that the younger man lets out as one of their lover’s long pale fingers disappears between those freckled cheeks. Another finger joins it quickly, applying the leftover lube to lessen the friction, not really needing to stretch him anymore than York already has. He watches with rapt attention as North removes the digits before smoothing his hand across Wash’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart so that he can rub the tip of the vibrator against the willing pucker his actions reveal. The toy stays there, pressing lightly against the welcoming opening as North teases their resident tease by turning it on a notch. When Wash pushes back against it, the other man pulls it away before it goes too far in. “You sure you can take it Wash? Are you sure you deserve it? I’m not sure you do. Maybe you should convince me.”

“Mmm please North, I’ve been good for you recently. I kept my hands to myself in the mess all week like you told me to. Please fuck me with the toy. I want to feel full. I need you to fuck me. So bad. Just pound me with the toy. Puhleeease.” The way Wash begs is so effortless, so perfect and willing. York moans around the gag again, shaft twitching with interest as he struggles against the ties. North ignores him in favour of offering their begging lover an inch of the toy. The freckled man accepts it greedily, rocking backwards until a firm hand on his ass stops him again. Wash whines, shifting and squirming in order to find a better angle and more pleasure before breaking down and begging again, much to York’s delight. “Please North, please. I want more. I can take it, I promise. Oh god just give it all to me. I want it hard. Fuck me hard and fast with the vibrator.”

The moan Wash lets out when North slams the purple toy into him, fully sheathing it in his ass with one smooth, fast movement is practically pornographic. The series of noises that follow continue to be that same level of erotic, and pretty soon York is whimpering around the gag, prick hard and leaking from Wash’s sounds and the sight of that vibrator disappearing into him. The whimpers gain him North’s attention and with one last teasing twist, the vibrator is pushed deep into the young man’s hole so that York can be attended to.

“Feeling left out, love?” North purrs at him, hand stretching out until long, skillful fingers trail along the underside of his cock, dancing teasingly along his balls, dragging along his perineum, and probing his opening carefully. York bucks into those hands, hips lifting off the bed by the fraction his bindings allow, gaining himself the tip of North’s finger. Wash cries out when the vibrator shifts, slipping out an inch and stealing back the taller man’s attention. With a curse, the finger is pulled back and York watches in disappointment as North returns to their lover. However, the disappointment is short lived, as the other blonde is lifted and draped carefully over him, so that his knees are on either side of the brunette’s hips. Their cocks brush together briefly before they’re both being rearranged. “Much better. Now I can pay attention to the both of you.”

York hums his approval before shuddering at the sound the lube bottle being popped open. While he enjoys the weight of Wash on top of him, his freckled lover does make it impossible to see anything. So when North’s lube slicked finger presses against him again, he starts at the surprise feeling of coldness it causes the man’s fingers to be as they enter him. He’s prepped quickly but lovingly and carefully. Once North thinks he’s ready, he peers over top of Wash with a devilish grin that is almost out of place on him. “What do you think, York? Is it time to teach Wash how to share his toys? Should I take it out of him and fuck you with it?”

His muffled reply is punctuated with Wash’s own moan and the return of his voice. “Oh man, yes please North. I am willing to share for that reason. Fuck York hard with it. Make him as hard as me. Please.”

At the request, North removes the toy, leaving Wash panting against York’s chest as he relaxes, hoping that he’s prepped enough for the toy. The vibrator is still warm from being in the other man’s ass as it nudges against him. He pushes onto it as soon as it’s pressed into his ass, whining at the mild discomfort before he adjusts, and North continues to thrust it further in, turning it up to the medium setting. The pace that his lover sets is slow and careful at first before gradually speeding up. York squirms and moans as he’s brought closer and closer to the edge. But just when he’s about to come, North pulls the toy out, earning a petulant and slightly confused whine that isn’t entirely muffled. His confusion only lasts a second because from the gasp and moan that Wash lets out, it’s obvious where the toy has relocated to. This pattern happens a few times before their lover decides he’s had enough of a show.

York swallows the saliva that has pooled in his mouth as the blonde grips his chin to remove the gag. Wash is shifted so their mouths line up and York takes the opportunity to kiss him sloppily. The other man reciprocates as well as he can and they let their tongues mingle for a moment until North kneels by their heads, pulling them away from each other by the hair. A moment later they’re guided to his leaking shaft. He meets those blue eyes, searching them for instructions and receiving a smile for his inquiry. “I’d like you both to blow me. Once I finish I will let the two of you come. But nobody finishes until I do.”

“Mmm oh god, I like it when you get all forceful, North.” York groans, offering a cheeky response before he gets to work dragging his tongue down the side of North’ cock. Wash follows suit and they lavish attention over every inch of their lover’s impressive length. Finally the youngest man closes his mouth around North’s head, sucking hard as York takes one of his balls into his mouth, suckling it gently while Wash bobs his head. One of North’s hands tangles in his hair, pulling sharply and he can feel the testicle in his mouth tense before the man lets out a low moan, finishing in Wash’s mouth. The freckled man swallows dutifully before gasping at the same time York lets out a moan. North grips them both in one hand, pumping smoothly as he jerks them off quickly. It doesn’t take either of them long before they are coming hard in his hand, the strokes becoming slippery, lubricated with their mixed juices as their lover milks them through it.

“Good boys.” North offers them both praise before moving away from the bed to clean off his hand. He returns a moment later to clean them off and free them from the bondage. Wash shakes out his limbs, rubbing the blood flow back into them before flopping back against the pillows with a content sigh. York follows quickly, snuggling up to the young man and collecting a few chaste kisses. It takes North a few minutes to come back and join them, but he eventually settles in behind York, wrapping both of them in his embrace. “Love you two. Thanks for tonight.”

Wash simply snores in response, but York turns his head carefully to meet North’s expression head on. What greets him is a purely sincere face. Which prompts him to offer a serious answer. “Of course, babe. You always take care of us and our needs. Sometimes you need to put yourself first. It’s ok to ask. We’ll always do what we can. Especially if it’s something like this. Because we love you. Even if you do keep us tied up for hours.”


	10. Last Stop, Everybody Get Off - Wash/North/York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> York constantly runs his mouth on missions because it helps him focus. But sometimes his unfiltered thoughts get him in trouble. Wash takes it upon himself to punish him for his loose lips.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Minor Exhibitionism, Dominant Wash, Rough Sex, Spanking, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Spitroasting.
> 
> Special Appearance by Snark Master, Pilot 479

“Please fasten your seat belts, put your trays and seats in the upright and locked position, and prepare for take off. Welcome aboard the express flight connecting you from whatever shitty little backwater colony it was that you just blew to hell to the Mother of Invention, which I hear is lovely this time of year.” Four-Seven-Niner’s voice echoes into the troop bay of the Pelican as Wash slams him bodily against the wall. York inhales sharply at the the uncharacteristic force his younger lover is using. Usually it’s North putting him in his place while Wash watches or makes suggestions. But it seems that whatever he said over the comm during this mission this time has actually riled the weapons specialist up enough to take charge. Hands come up to thumb the releases on his helmet and the other man tosses it carelessly to the side with a clatter. The steel and yellow helmet joins it only a moment later and York hardly has time to react before Wash’s mouth is covering his in a harsh kiss. It’s only after the crash of his chest plate hitting the ground that York realizes the full intent of the man currently stripping him down. Another clang signifies his back plate joining the other pieces of his armour and he’s about to complain that Wash is scuffing the paint when the intercom crackles to life again. “What the hell is going on in my baby? You jackasses better not be leaving dents or making a mess back there. Don’t make me get the spray bottle.”

North snorts from somewhere behind Wash and York can hear the telltale sound of armour being stripped from his general direction as well, although his older lover seems to be taking more care with the way he discards his gear. His attention is stolen by his freckled lover again when the man loses his gloves to cup the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair and tugging harshly until he’s forced to bare his throat. Wash’s mouth closes over his Adam’s apple, teeth scraping against the skin before his tongue follows like a soothing balm. York moans, hands clawing for the latches on the other man’s armour as the suction increases on his throat, undoubtedly creating a dark bruise that will last for weeks. He manages to get one side unfastened before North bats his hands away. “Let me do that. You’re about to become useless anyway.”

“Pfft, I’m never usele - ah shit Wash that hurt!” His head slams into the wall behind him, instinct telling him to pull away from the pain of his lover’s teeth sinking into the junction of his shoulder and neck. Hissing, York raises a hand to his neck, checking for blood. His fingers come away dry, despite the sting. “Jesus, you’re playing rough today. What was that for, anyway?”

“You deserve it and anything else he decides to do to you.” North mutters, hands still working off Wash’s armour. York watches as his fingers linger on their younger lover’s ribs, dragging upwards and under his chest piece, pulling the already undone plate off and discarding it carefully to the side with the others. “You’re lucky he’s even touching you at all after the crap that came out of your mouth. For future reference, York, comparing your current lovers to your ex lovers is never a good idea, but it’s especially bad form to suggest that your boyfriend reminds you of the ‘school slut’ that you lost your virginity to.”

“Shit. Did I really say that?” He winces, before trying to catch Wash’s eye so he can offer him an apology. He’s always had a habit of talking when he picks locks, often times without processing what he actually says; it helps him focus. So it’s not out of the ordinary for him to say something so inconsiderate, something his lovers have gotten used to. The shorter blonde refuses to give him a chance to apologize, however, tugging his codpiece off instead. York fails to suppress his moan when his lover’s sinfully skilled hand palms him through his undersuit. “Mmm. Wash wait. Stop. Ah, please babe. Pause for a second.”

“Nope. We can talk when I’ve finished fucking you.” Wash takes a step back, meeting his gaze with a look of fierce determination. “I’m not a slut, York. Yeah I like to bottom, but that doesn’t mean anything. But, if you do equate bottoming to being a slut… Well, then I guess you get to be my slut today. Finish stripping and get on your hands and knees.”

York obeys quickly, more than a little excited by this new and demanding side of Wash. The rest of his armour comes off quickly, followed by his undersuit, which he spreads on the cold metal floor to kneel on. He watches with eager eyes as Wash removes the rest his gear as well, stepping out of the black Kevlar of his own undersuit. Instead of approaching York, however, his freckled lover pulls North in for a heated kiss, stripping the man of the last of his clothing as well, kicking his suit over to join the pile. The sight of his lovers pressing against each other, lips locked in a fevered kiss, drives a needy whine from his lips. North breaks the kiss with a chuckle. “Looks like someone’s needy. I’m sure he has a bottle of lube in one of his ammo compartments. Am I right, York?”

“Left hip.” York offers in response, eyes tracking Wash as he strolls over to the pile of abandoned metal, fishing open one of his tactical pouches and producing the travel bottle of lube he keeps in case things get hard on a mission. And hey, it doubles with loosening up manual locks so it actually has a field purpose. The smaller of his two lovers grins, popping the cap off and applying the slippery substance to his fingers. York moans in anticipation; that grin can only mean amazing things. Wash trails the non-lubed hand down his back before laying a hard smack on his left ass cheek. The unexpected contact drives a yelp from his lips.

Niner’s voice drifts back to them again. “You better not be doing what I think you are doing back there! I’ll get the fire hose this time, I swear to god. And for god sake, if you have to do it, at least use a damn gag! I never wanted to know what the rookie sounds like when he’s being railed and it took a month long alcohol binge to get those sounds out of my nightmares.”

Glancing over his shoulder he takes in the scarlet flush spreading across Wash’s cheeks. The grin on his face is obviously noted, as the blushing man lays another spanking on his other cheek. York manages to keep his reaction to a muted whimper, but his freckled lover makes it out all the same. “You heard her, North. We should use a gag. How do you feel about gagging him with your cock? I’m sure he’d love it.”

“Mmmm, yes please.” York lets out a low moan, agreeing with Wash’s statement. North moves in front of him, gripping his hair carefully and guiding his head forward. He licks his lips in anticipation as his lover’s shaft comes closer to his mouth. In fact, he’s so focused on North and his long, hard cock that he momentarily forgets about Wash. That is until a finger presses against his entrance, pushing in carefully and making him gasp. North takes the opportunity his open mouth represents to bury himself deep inside the wet warmth that is York’s mouth. The unexpectedness of it almost makes him gag, but he recovers at the last moment, swallowing the buildup of saliva in his mouth, and consequently tightening his throat around his lover’s prick.

Wash’s finger presses in further, stroking his walls carefully before pulling out and adding another one. His younger lover preps him quickly and efficiently, experience providing him with the quickest way to stretch York out. The third finger is added and then crooked just so, making him moan around North. His taller lover gives a rough thrust of his hips, silencing him brutally. The thrusts continue, North fucking his mouth as Wash lines himself up before pushing in slowly until York can feel him bottoming out. His younger lover sets a steady pace, slightly slower than the other man’s. Despite the fact that his mouth is full, he still manages a low moan that vibrates up North’s shaft, making the other man gasp quietly. He hums, intent on coaxing another soft noise from his usually silent lover. However, instead of being rewarded with one of those delicious sounds, it’s the wet sound of sloppy kissing that greets him as Wash greedily swallows down the noises he’s coaxing from their older lover.

Wash adjusts his angle and pace, testing with each thrust until York moans, pushing back against him as stars burst behind his eyelids. His lovers must have separated because the familiar low moan of his freckled lover caresses his ears. The thrusts get harder, forcing him forward and coaxing North’s cock further down his throat. Wash abandons all restraint, fucking him hard and fast, reaching around to stroke him in time with his pace. With the way he’s been so sinfully used, it doesn’t take York long to finish, doing so just after North comes in hot, sweet spurts in his mouth. The way his muscles tighten and spasm around Wash has his younger lover burying himself deep in his ass with a muffled moan as he reaches completion before collapsing against York's back.

“OK…” Wash pulls away from him, flopping carefully on the floor of the Pelican. “That was amazing. I forgive you.”

“Mmm, good.” York yawns. “I’m gonna be all sticky for the rest of the trip home, so I better have earned some forgiveness.”

“Speaking of… We should probably get dressed and clean up before Niner makes good on the hose promise.” North chuckles. “As much as I enjoy seeing the two of you naked and wet, I doubt fire hoses feel good on the bare skin.”

“Are you done back there?” It’s almost like Niner can read North’s mind because her voice echoes over the intercom again. “Because I’d hate for my nightmares to have visual as well as audio. Our last stop of this tour is coming up, and everyone needs to get off, even if you already have.”


	11. The Shower Scene - York/North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Prequel to Hello Operator and Home Sweet Home (Chapters 6 and 7)  
> North takes a moment to enjoy York in the shower. After all, what better place is there to do something he’s ashamed of? But can the water really wash away this shame? And why won’t his desire for this ridiculous man, his best friend, be sated?
> 
> Warnings:  
> Shower sex, begging, repressed feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For officialagentwashington on Tumblr who requested Nork shower sex.

York groans into his neck, fingers digging into the slick muscles of his back and disrupting the rivulets cascading off his shoulders. Pressing the brunette into the metal wall more firmly. North rolls his hips in a slow, deep thrust. His lover’s heels dig into his buttocks, urging him forward, encouraging him to thrust harder, move faster, fuck him deeper. Placing one hand beside York’s head, he wraps his other arm around the shorter man’s hips, pulling him down the wall for a better angle before slamming into him at a steady pace. The sound of their wet skin colliding mixes with his heavy breaths and his lover’s gasps and whimpers. Adjusting his position, he presses his forearm against the shower wall to steady them before dipping down to lick the droplets of water pooling in the delicate hollow of York’s clavicle. The brunette’s head thumps backwards, landing on his recently re-positioned arm and exposing the delicious geography of his neck.

North immediately sets to work mapping the tanned skin York has offered up to him, tracing contours with his tongue, scraping across sinewy muscle with his teeth, memorizing the topography of his lover’s jaw with his lips. Kissing and nipping his way up to York’s ear, North tugs on his lobe gently, worrying it softly with his teeth and drawing a desperate moan out of the other man. “Ohhhh - North please. Please, I want to feel it tomorrow. Mmm - I want to - ah - remember this every time I si- god yes!”

North silences the other man’s pleas with a carefully aimed thrust, hard, deep, and coordinated to brush against York’s prostate with enough force to make him see stars. His tongue darts out to chart the ridge of his ear before he begins to talk, whispering praises to his lover, punctuating every couple of words with a snap of his hips, purposefully dragging his cock across York’s prostate as often as possible, driving moans, curses, and babbled compliments from his tempting lips. “You are so perfect when you beg for me. So beautiful when cry out for me. The way you look when you come apart at my hands is too incredible to describe.”

York whimpers at his words, shuddering in pleasure, nails scraping down North’s back and leaving furrows as his fingers graph the inclinations and elevations of his spine. Tightening his grip around his lover’s hips, North increases his pace, breaking the unspoken rule of fuck buddies by moving in to capture York’s lips, claiming his sounds and exploring the terrain of his palate when a particularly well aimed thrust gains him access in the form of his lover’s gasp. Once his tongue has finished surveying the area of the brunette’s mouth, he bites down on the man’s lower lip, tugging it gently before York arcs into him, pressing impossibly closer. The shift causes North to moan and his lover to gasp again before leaning back, one of those clinging hands releasing its grip so the brunette can reach between them.

Grasping his own shaft in a firm grip, the shorter man begins to stroke himself, matching his pace even as he increases it. He fully intends to drive York over the edge before he finishes, he truly does. But when the man clenches around him, rolling his hips in a way that meets North’s thrusts perfectly, he can’t stop himself from falling into the blissful embrace of his orgasm, hips snapping in one finally, stuttering thrust that ends up pressed hard against his lover’s prostate, dragging him into completion moments later.

Pressing York back into the wall, North leans into the support the wall offers gratefully, catching his breath and allowing his legs to stabilize. The brunette clings to him, palms pressing down on his shoulders, keeping them close as aftershocks rock his body. When York’s tremors cease and his own legs lose the wobbly feeling, North carefully lifts his lover off of him, setting him on his before wrapping him up in an affectionate embrace and backing them slowly into the spray. Neither man says a word as they wash away any remains of their shame. Neither man commenting on the lingering affection present in the way North holds York, nor the content sigh the brunette releases against his neck, head resting comfortably on his shoulder. And they certainly do not voice the twin feelings of the desire for something more hidden deep within their hearts. Because that would ruin the moment and neither man is quite ready to return to reality just yet.


	12. With or Without You - York/North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Set after The Shower Scene (Chapter 11), but before Hello Operator and Home Sweet Home (6 and 7)  
> North’s been gone for a really long time, and York misses him, even though they aren’t technically dating. His longing leads him to North’s bed. From there, things get hard, in more ways than one.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Masturbation, blatant disregard of personal privacy, mildly stalkerish behaviour.

North has, in York’s opinion, been gone for entirely too long. Like yeah, the guy’s a sniper which inevitably means that his job leans heavily towards reconnaissance missions. But ten days is a little excessive, even for an intel assignment like this one. And to make matters worse, they didn’t exactly part pleasantly. North’s been avoiding him recently, unwilling to discuss their most recent hookup and the fact that they both want more. Or at least, York thinks they both want more; he certainly does. He’s wanted more since their first night together, maybe even before then. But North’s a stubborn asshole sometimes, so when confronted with the issue, his best friend come lover consistently shuts him down or brushes him off. This time, however, York managed to corner him before the mission and force him to talk. It didn’t go well.

And now the man’s been gone for over a week and York honestly misses him more than he thought he would. Which explains his current position, sprawled out across North’s bunk naked with a raging hard-on. Not that he misses only the sex or anything because, hell, he’d be happy with a conversation or cuddling right now. But no, instead he’s alone with his hand and the incredibly enticing scent that is entirely North. The mattress is harder than his own, uncomfortably regulation like most of his surroundings; if it weren’t for that smell and the fact that lying here makes him feel closer to the person he’s so desperately missing, he’d return to his own bed to do this. But that would defeat the purpose of sleeping here.

Wrapping a hand around his aching shaft, York closes his eyes, stroking himself slowly. Sliding his other hand slowly up his chest, he pinches his left nipple between his thumb and index finger, twisting and pulling gently the way that North does when teasing him. He takes his time, setting a languid pace, spreading the droplets of precome down his cock before making a loose fist and thrusting into it. Dragging his nails down his chest, York remembers his most recent time spent with the bigger Freelancer, specifically the lazy morning sex following a night of hasty, drunken fucking. He reminisces about the way North took his time, bringing him to the edge and holding him there for a while before finally, finally sinking into his welcoming hole. The sex that morning had been long and slow, both men enjoying themselves thoroughly, clinging to the comforting closeness of the moment.

A low moan escapes him before he bites down on his lip, fist tightening as he continues to thrust into it. The feeling of his hand around his shaft isn’t enough though. Not when he misses North this much, misses his weight, his mouth, the feeling of being stretched and filled by his cock. Letting out a frustrated whine, he spreads his legs wide, coating two fingers of his free hand in saliva. Reaching between his legs, York circles his entrance, pressing his middle finger in slowly, relishing the way the stretch feels. Once his finger is passed the second knuckle he crooks it slightly, searching for his prostate. Finding the sweet bundle of nerves, he strokes it hard, shuddering as the pleasure travels up and down his spine before coiling hot in his stomach. Withdrawing his finger, he comes back with two, thrusting deep into himself as he strokes his cock. His eyes flutter closed again as he increases the speed and force of his fingers, fucking himself hard until he can feel his balls tightening with his release. His hips stutter, lifting off the mattress as he spills over his hand and across his chest, moaning North’s name.

Collapsing onto the hard mattress below him, York sighs, softening shaft still twitching with aftershocks as he carefully slides his fingers out. Reaching over, he fishes out a fistful of tissues, wiping the mess off his chest before lobbing them carefully into the trash bin near the door. Embracing his exhaustion, he pulls back the covers, nestling into North’s bed and burying his face into the heavenly scent of his pillow. He falls asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of naked cuddles with a certain blonde Freelancer.


	13. The Missing Frame - York/North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Set directly after With or Without You (Chapter 12)  
> North comes home from a 10 day mission to find a naked York in his bed. He’s way to tired to deal with this right now. So he does the only thing he can; he crawls in next to him.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Love confessions, dirty talk, sex, and tooth rotting fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For theaccidentalgropist on tumblr. She asked for cute and I wanted an excuse.

The best thing about coming back from a mission, in North’s opinion, is the prospect of sleeping in his own bed, in his own space that he doesn’t have to share with anyone. Especially after an assignment like the one he just completed. It’s not that North doesn’t love his job, or his sister, whom he is quite often partnered up with despite their different skill sets, or anything like that. North is pretty sure his means of employment is one of the things he enjoys most in life right now; from the recon operations to the Agents of Freelancer, he loves the entire package his job comes with. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t need some occasional quiet time. Thank god for the Director and his lack of military background that has provided all of them with their own rooms.

Going through his quick post mission ritual of a quick shower and a thorough brushing of his teeth, North heads out of the locker room clad in nothing more than a loose fitting pair of workout shorts and a pair of slippers he has stashed in his locker of similar occasions. The MoI is in the night cycle right now, leaving the halls barren and silent. Padding quietly down the hall to his room, he punches in the door code, stepping into the dimly lit room when the door opens. He frowns at the light level, usually the lights come on a lot lighter when someone enters an empty room, only coming on dimmed if the room is occupied by a person that does not wish to be disturbed by bright lights.

A shot of adrenaline still lingers in his veins from the bumpy extraction that happened a little over an hour ago, and North uses it to his advantage, eyes surveying the room with an alertness his otherwise exhausted body would not have. His shoulders drop slightly in relief when he notices the pile of discarded clothing in a heap next to the bed before tensing again when he takes in the naked man spread out in his bed, blankets shucked to the side. North heaves a sigh, too tired to do little more than take a moment to admire the physique of the body occupying his space. Maybe if he had more energy he’d follow his curiosity and allow his brain to pick apart the reason his best-friend-turned-booty-call is passed out in naked in his bed. But right now, all he really wants to analyze is the back of his eyelids.

Kicking off his slippers, North tugs the shorts down over his hips and drops them to the floor. Stepping out of them, he slips into the bed, shuffling the brunette over carefully before pulling the blankets up to cover them. Snatching the datapad off the side table, North turns the lights off with a quick swipe before settling into the warm comfort of his bed, wrapping his arms around the comforting presence of companion and the warmth the man offers.

* * *

When North wakes, it’s with a chill nipping at his back and a comfortable heat clinging to his front. Fumbling for the covers, he rolls onto his back in a desperate attempt to find them and warm himself up, causing his bedmate to groan in distress. His eyes snap open when he registers the noise and the scene from last night floods back into his mind. York is in his bed. York is naked in his bed. With him. York is naked in his bed, cuddling him for reasons North has yet to discover.

North allows himself a moment to bask in warmth and comfort York’s body offers, letting his imagination create a scenario in which the man pressed against him is his and his alone. Closing his eyes, he pictures a life where he wakes up every morning holding the brunette, whispering words of love between sweet morning kisses. But fuckbuddies don’t cuddle, and kissing is against their rules, no matter how many times he’s broken that one. So instead of indulging further, instead of sinking back into the pleasantness of his current circumstances, North pulls away from the warmth, shuffling towards the edge of the bed slowly in an effort not to disturb York.

He almost makes it to the edge of the bed before an arm is tossed across his chest and the brunette’s face nuzzles into his neck, warm breath tickling his sensitive skin. Both of York’s legs manage to wrap around one of his and suddenly North is immobilized, held hostage by the object of his affection with an octopus grip. He shifts futilely, looking for a way to break the younger man’s grip without waking him. His eyes widen in surprise when all of his wiggling and squirming causes the other man to jerk his hips forward and release a low moan, followed by a sleepy muttering of his name. He sighs again, chest heaving in reluctance when he decides the only thing he can do is wake York up and endure the embarrassment of getting caught cuddled up to him.

Pressing a hand against the sleeping brunette’s shoulder, North shakes him gently. All he receives in response to his first effort is a low and dissatisfied grumble before York snuggles into him more securely. He tries again, pushing against the other man’s shoulder and attempting to shove him away. He’s rewarded with a groan and a sleepy protest, the words jumbled and barely intelligible. “Mmm, nooo North. Let’s not move OK? Don’t wanna wake up and have you disappear like always. So I’m just going to stay asleep and maybe you’ll stay with me forever. Maybe you’ll finally love me back. Maybe…”

The last word trails off as York drops back into sleep. North’s heart swells, bursting with hope, excitement, and pure adoration for the brunette clinging tightly to him. Wrapping his arms around York, he holds him tightly, one hand sliding up his back to cup his neck and carefully tilt his head back. Dipping down, North captures York’s lips in a slow, chaste kiss that causes the brunette's eyelashes to flutter before his eyes pop open in surprise, grey meeting blue, identical feelings of hope and desire mirrored there. When he pulls away, York tries to follow, a disappointed whimper falling from his lips when North pressing him back firmly. “No making out yet, OK? This is real and we need to talk about what you just said before anything else happens.”

“Oh.” Eyes widening in panic, York struggles out of his grip. “Fuck, I’m sorry North. I thought I was dreaming. I didn’t mean to make things weird. Not that I didn’t mean everything I said. Because I meant it all.”

North can feel his heart skip a beat. Or twelve. Tugging lightly, he reels York back into him, kissing the brunette with a little more hunger that before in an attempt to assuage his fears. Once he’s broken the kiss, North touches his forehead to the brunette’s. “I’m glad to hear you say so, York. Because I do love you back. I think I’ve loved you since the moment I first spoke to you. It would the most amazing dream I’ve ever had if I got to wake up next to you every morning.”

The lingering tension drops from York’s body quickly and he collapses back onto North’s chest with a sigh, morning wood pressing insistently into his side. The brunette places nibbles and kisses along his collarbone as he holds him closer, relishing the feeling the other man’s weight on him. It doesn’t take long before his hand trails down North’s front, tracing the definition of his abdominal muscles before York’s fingers dance lightly over his cock, teasing him with a few loose, gentle strokes. “Missed you so bad, North. That’s why I was sleeping in your bed. You were gone so long and it smells like you, which made me feel better.”

North moans when York finally closes his hand around him tightly, stroking him in smooth pumps. He watches as the brunette sucks two fingers into his mouth, coating them carefully with saliva before reaching between his own legs to push against his entrance carefully. His eyes widen when the other man’s fingers sink in with ease, moaning when his lover works himself open quickly and efficiently. “Oh god, York. You look so good like that. Are you going to ride me?”

“Yep. I’m still pretty prepared from last night, so we should be - mmm fuck - good to go.” York moans when his fingers find and press against his prostate. North stares with growing arousal as the other man removes his fingers from his hole, lining himself up on the blondes cock before sinking down slowly “I - ahhh - fucked myself in your bed last night. Sorry. But it smelt like you and I couldn’t resist.”

“Ohhh mmm - Really? You - holy shit, so tight - you really think I - nggh - smell that good?” North’s hands settle on York’s hips, offering a him a steadying hand as the brunette starts to move almost immediately, slowly rising off of his shaft before slamming back down, stealing his breath in the process. He lets out a long, low moan. “God god you feel incredible York. Have I ever told you how amazing you are. Fuck.”

“Mmm - not often enough. Ah - I think you might - oh fuck yes - have to remind me - oh - a little later. But first, I want you to - oh god - fuck me harder. Please North. Claim me for your-ah-self. Make me scream your name.” The invitation is enough to make North wild and he pushes himself off the mattress, wrapping his arms around York and flipping them carefully so that the younger man is beneath him. He sets a hard, fast pace, pressing against York’s prostate as he reaches between them, palming the brunette’s cock before closing his hand around it and stroking in a rhythm that perfectly offsets his thrusts, causing the brunette to shudder and cry out, beyond words now.

“Oh fuck York. Mmm, I want to hear you say my name when you come. Scream it. Tell the whole ship who loves you. Let them know who you belong to.” North’s voice catches as he mutters filthy things in York’s ear before worrying the earlobe between his teeth. York tightens around him with those words, shaking beneath him before finishing hard in North’s hand with his name crossing his lips. It only takes that and a single extra thrust before he finds completion as well, burying himself deep inside his lover, brushing the man’s prostate in the process and driving another weak, overstimulated cry from him.

Slipping out carefully, North reaches over to collect some tissues from the side table, wiping himself off before gently cleaning off the mess he made of York. The brunette hums his thanks before reaching out to pull North to him. “I mean it though, North. I love you.”

“I love you too, York. In fact, if you’ll have me…” North takes a steadying breath, surprised at how nervous he feels about doing this. “If you’ll have me, I’d like to be your partner, or boyfriend, or whatever you want to call it. I’d like to be yours.”

“Damn rights you’re mine, babe.” York yawns, snuggling in close. “I’ll fight anyone who says otherwise, lover.”


	14. Constellations and Heartbeats - Wash/York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> York and Wash grab some alone time after Wash returns from a mission with Maine. A massage turns into connect the dots, which turns into something more.
> 
> Warnings:  
> None really, this is just sweet, fluffy sex coupled with body worship and a massage. Minor dirty talk and biting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Happyanon-spreadlovenothate, who needed something sweet when this was written.

Strong, callused hands smooth up his back, the pressure easing away the lingering aches and pains from his last mission with Maine. Cars are not his friends, something the universe constantly thinks it has to prove to him. Power armour doesn’t live up to it’s hype; what’s the point of wearing all that ridiculous metal if it can’t even stop 3 tonnes of machine from dragging you half a mile and leaving your body aching in places you weren’t aware could ache? Although, out of armour he’d probably be dead. So there is that, he supposes.

But hey, if Wash gets a massage out of it, he’s really not going to complain. Especially when the rub down is coming from York’s talented hands. Burying his face in the man’s pillow, he tries to muffle the embarrassing moans falling from his lips as the brunette finds a particularly tight spot, fingers digging deep into the knotted muscle to work the tension away. When the man’s fingers finally let up, he releases a pained but satisfied groan that quickly turns into a happy sigh when digits move on to trace delicate patterns across his back and shoulders, connecting his freckles, gathering into constellations and charting a map of stars across his skin.

It isn’t long before a mouth joins them, lips tracing over especially dense areas, teeth scraping across thin patches, and tongue dancing over the barren slashes of scar tissue, causing him to moan once more, squirming under the ministrations of his lover. York chuckles against his shoulder before biting down carefully over the cluster of freckles that both his lover’s claim as their second favourite spot. Wash sucks in a sharp breath when the brunette sucks what promises to be a dark bruise on top of that spot, tongue lapping at his skin before the man pulls away with a satisfying squelch. The smirk is evident in the words York utters between the nips and kisses pressed to his skin. “There. Now North will know exactly what he missed out on. For once I finally get you all to myself, an opportunity I don’t intend to let go to waste. Especially not with how beautiful you look right now. Your freckles are just so enticing, babe.”

A thrill of excitement shoots down his spine at York’s words. His lover is right; they don’t often get moments of intimacy between just the two of them and it’s nice to capture all of someone’s attention for once. Not that he minds sharing or anything. North is a very thoughtful lover, always making sure he provides them with equal amounts of attention. And having two lovers often means he gets twice the attention. But being pampered like this, being the sole focus of York’s attention, being taken care of, almost worshipped… well it’s a rare gift that he plans on thoroughly enjoying. Teeth tug at his earlobe and that sensation, along with the hands stroking over his ribs causes him to press up off the mattress in desperation. “York, please. As much as I enjoy your hands on me, I’d much rather they be in other areas, if you know what I mean.”

“Tsk, so impatient. I wanted to take in every inch of you, memorize every freckle.” York’s voice is low, filled with unfettered desire. His rough hands slide over Wash’s ass, thumbs stroking slowly across his cheeks, parting them carefully. He can feel his lover’s breath quicken at the sight, warm air puffing against his lower back before a quick nip is placed over the tiny group of freckles on the left globe of his buttocks. He lets out a hiss at the unexpected sensation, flinching slightly. York lets out a low laugh, voice dark with desire before circling a finger lightly against his entrance. “Hand me the lube, Wash. I’m going to stretch you open nice a slow, until you can barely even keep it together enough to beg for my cock.”

“Oh god.” The words tumble from his mouth breathlessly as he fumbles for the lube, dropping it twice in his haste before passing it back to York with shaking hands. The brunette’s finger continues to press teasingly against him for a moment before the sound of the lube cap popping open reaches his ears and that teasing digit disappears for a moment only to slicked up and push carefully inside of him. Wash thrusts back against that delicious pressure, seeking more friction as his lover crooks and twists his finger teasingly. In an effort to get more, he issues a challenge, but the words come out slightly shaky. “Ah - careful what you promise a - mmm - guy, York. Oh - don’t wanna set yourself up to be a disappointment, do y- ahh.”

“Somehow, I don’t think that will be a problem.” The confidence in York’s voice almost makes Wash want to hit him, but the second finger his lover adds captures his attention instead, coaxing a long moan from him. “See? All I have to do to get you moaning is stretch a little more. And all you have to do is ask, babe. You let me know when you want more, and I’ll give you more. The only catch? No words allowed. Ask me with your sounds and your body.”

York’s fingers brush against his prostate, causing him to whimper and squirm. The man hums, lips pressed against the skin of his lower back, stroking the same spot with increasing pressure until he loses himself in shudders and moans, hips bucking backwards to fuck himself on his lover’s digits. Taking the hint, York adds a third finger, free hand holding Wash in place against the mattress before stroking his walls, thrusting them deep inside him until meaningless babble and compliments fall from his lips, coupled with sobs and pleas. Another sinful press against his prostate has him coming hard into the blanket beneath him with a shuddering sigh.

York flips him over gently, gathering him up and slathering kisses across his face and neck as he comes down from the bliss of his orgasm. Once he’s collected himself, he shuffles in his lover’s lap, shifting until he’s straddling the brunette, ass nestled comfortably against the hardness of the man’s shaft. Reaching for the lube being offered him, Wash squirts some in his hand before reaching below him to stroke up his lover’s hard member, transferring the slick substance in the process. York grips his hips, holding him up as he lines himself up with the thick cock he loves so much, guiding him down as he takes it in slowly. Once Wash is fully seated, the brunette wraps his arms around him, palms pressing against his back, before collapsing backwards slowly so that he’s settled against that muscular chest. The position isn’t entirely comfortable, so he shift around until he finds a good angle. Once he’s settled, York starts to move, a slow roll of his hips, deep thrusts more intimate than anything they’ve done before. Wash moans, hands slipping off his lover’s shoulders, elbows planting themselves on either side of the man’s head so he can capture those perfect lips in desperate kiss. York kisses him back slowly, thrusts becoming harder, but no less steady or slow. His hands travel down his sides to grip his hips as the sound of skin slapping against skin rings throughout the room, broken only by the shuddering sighs and low moans they occasionally release.

The sensation builds as York adjusts his angle, brushing against Wash’s prostate again and again, stimulating him until he lets out an embarrassing mewl that has his lover reaching between them to stroke him in time with the quickening pace of his hips. It only takes a couple of hard thrusts to his prostate, coupled by a twist of York’s wrist before he’s spilling between them, York’s name rolling off his tongue like a prayer. His lover’s hand drops off his cock, returning to his hip to hold him steady as the brunette pounds into him hard, mouth gasping against his in an open mouth kiss the smacks of desperation and love. His lover finds completion with a wordless cry, entire body shaking, almost as if it’s trying to come apart and Wash is the only thing holding him together.

When the shudders stop, York lifts him carefully, allowing himself to slip out before pulling Wash flush against his chest. He tucks his head under his lover’s chin, pressing a soft kiss to the tanned skin there before turning to rest his ear against York’s chest. The steady sound of his lover’s heartbeat lulls him into a doze, only interrupted by the soft words the brunette murmurs. “I love you, Wash.”


	15. Teasing to Please - Wash/North/York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Wash and York get interrupted in the middle of getting it on. Wash continues to tease York, forcing the other man to remain quiet or risk discovery. York does pretty damn good, he thinks. Except for when Wash uses that goddamn sinful tongue of his.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Oral Sex, Teasing, Anal Sex, Begging, More Teasing, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, and SO Much Teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my best friend, the reason I write, and all around ace of a person, disney-rox-my-sox. Thank you for always helping me with my writers block with awesome prompts and endless encouragement.

“Shh, York. You’re gonna get us caught.” Wash whispers, warm breath ghosting over his earlobe and along his neck. Biting his lip, he stifles a groan, hips pressing forward desperately. His lover moves his hand away, refusing him the friction he’s seeking while continuing to breathe against his skin, lips trailing over his jaw and down his neck. He forces himself to bite down harder, corralling the groan that threatens to escape him. If Wash didn’t insist on torturing him, pulling out all the stops in order to draw noise from him while at the same time warning him to stay quiet, York is sure he’d be leaving a nice mark his forearm. As it is, the little shit has his hands pinned to the wall while working him over. Despite his efforts, a moan manages to escape his lips when the blonde latches onto the juncture of his neck and shoulder, worrying the skin with his teeth, sucking a mark into the skin. A whimper chases it when the asshole blows on it. Wash pulls away to offer him a self-satisfied grin. “Oh dear. That just won’t do, hun. Already whimpering and writhing and I haven’t even gotten started. It’s almost like you want whoever it is out there to hear us. You like the idea of them listening, don’t you? Want them to come and watch? Just let me know if I should pop out there and invite them. If it’s what you want, then I’ll do it. Anything for you, York.”

“I - ngh fuck - I’d like you to stop - oh shit - stop talking.” He can’t help the muted but desperate sounds that are now falling from his lips when Wash inserts his thigh between his legs, grinding up against his crotch in a carefully controlled pressure. Bearing down on the glorious friction his lover’s leg offers, York pants, arching off the wall when his lover shifts, rocking against him while sucking and nipping over his shoulders and down his chest. A second moan rips its way from where he tries to contain it behind his teeth, causing movement in the locker room to stop for a moment, muffled voices raising again after a moment. Wash pulls away, dragging a disappointed noise from his lips. “Aww no. Come on Wash. Don’t - ah - leav- holy shit, mmm-.”

York struggles to pull his hands away from where they’re pinned against the wall as the blonde sinks to his knees in front of him, breathing wetly over the head of his erection. Wash grins up at him wickedly; he stares, transfixed, as his lover’s tongue darts out. The smug bastard places a few kitten licks to the tip of his cock, lapping at the beads of precome that collect after each tiny lick. Desperately bucking forward, he bites down hard on his lip, wincing when the metallic taste of blood floods over his tongue. Wash smirks, tossing him a cheeky wink before pressing forward to swallow him down whole. His strangled cry is timed fortunately, masked by a clatter of armour from the other room. He can feel the satisfaction rolling off his lover as he writhes under the teasing constrictions of his throat. His blonde lover pulls off slowly, cheeks hollowed and tongue dragging over the underside of his shaft. Releasing him with a pop, Wash focuses on his frenulum briefly, laving it with his tongue.

York suppresses the next moan that tries to slip free. And the one after that. In fact, he’s pretty sure he would have maintained control over the noises trying to escape him if not for Wash nudging his legs apart wider to access his hole. As soon as his lover’s sinful tongue touches his entrance, York is lost. The sound that escapes him is comes as a long, low pitched whine, seeped in desperation and longing. In short, it’s the most wrecked sound York has heard himself make in ages. The other man teases him ruthlessly, ignoring the fact that he no longer has control of his volume. The moans that fall from his lips grow in frequency and volume until he’s begging, helpless against the onslaught of Wash’s tongue. The torture lasts for minutes, hours, days, as he struggles to free his hands, desperately needing friction on his cock. He’s not sure what the words falling from his lips are, but at this rate he’s willing to promise anything that earns him is release. For a long time York is only aware of the teasing pressure of Washington’s tongue and his own raw need. That all changes in a moment.

“Oh look at you, York. He has you just desperate for touch doesn’t he?” The warmth, the deepness of that voice, cuts through the fog of lust his brain is under. North. It was North in the locker room. They set this up. Fucking assholes. Wash drives another moan from his lips, causing a warm chuckle to fall from his older lover’s lips. “Oh, you are a mess, aren’t you. Wash really did a number on you. Good job, love.”

“Fuck - oh god - fuck you.” Another laugh rumbles from North’s lips in response as Wash thrusts his tongue hard into his hole. York can feel his legs start to give out on him. Large hands catch him, holding him upright, tugging him away from the wall and into his chest. Wash releases his hands, and for a moment he thinks his torture is over and that he’ll finally be allowed to finish. And then North captures his wrists, positioning them above his head and gripping them tight in one hand. “Mmm - please North, - holy shit - please. I need - ahhh - I need-”

“Hush love. I know what you need. We’re going to give it to you. Just be patient.” His taller lover’s voice is a soothing rumble, and at another time it might be a balm to his the desire that is causing him tremble helplessly. But he’s too far gone for it to work right then. A hand strokes up and his back, grounding him for a moment before North speaks again. “Do you think he’s ready, Wash?”

“Just let me open him up with my fingers. Don’t want to hurt him.” The words are accompanied by two slick fingers pressing into him. York presses back, keening loudly. Wash stretches him quickly, skillfully avoiding his prostate. Two fingers becomes three in moments, as his younger lover stretches him in precise movements. A kiss is pressed lovingly on his left ass cheek before the fingers are removed, leaving him empty and lost for a moment. “All yours, North.”

“Are you sure you’re OK with this? You did do all the hard work.” North’s words drift by him, not really settling in his brain. He struggles, surging forward in an attempt to gain contact with something, anything. His lover moves with him, causing him to sob in frustration.

“Nah.” Wash chuckles. “He’s all yours. At this rate I won’t last long enough anyway. Besides, watching the two of you is one of my favourite things.”

The words are all North seems to need, because York finds himself being spun around and pinned to the wall. His larger lover lines himself up, pushing in slowly. He rocks back, meeting his lover’s steady thrust and taking him in fully. He moans wantonly as the other man pulls out and slams back in, setting a steady pace, brutal and fast. He only lasts until the first time North’s cock strikes his prostate before coming untouched in hard spurts against the wall. His orgasm causes him to clench around his lover’s cock and that, along with Wash’s encouraging moan from somewhere behind them as the youngest man finishes, has the larger man burying himself deep inside of York with a final thrust, finishing with a rare, breathless cry.

When York catches his breath, coming back down from his prolonged haze of lust, he detaches himself from North with shaking legs. His lover makes a noise of complaint, attempting to drag him back into his chest. Shrugging off the touch, he staggers a few steps away before using the support of the wall to hold him up as he turns to face them. “The two of you are assholes. I fucking love you.”


End file.
